It's a Matter of Time
by DarkSillhouette
Summary: Callie and Arizona have just ended significant relationships in their lives. More lost then ever, is Arizona ready for what's next? Can Callie get past what would normally be a deal breaker? Can Arizona deal with her newly discovered feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie's POV

It always rained on Thursday. Well, maybe I was being a little dramatic, but every time that Thursday evening rolled around, and I started my normal walk to Rainne, the heavens opened up. I guess I kinda liked the feel of it on my skin, because i never ever brought an umbrella. After a week of surgeries at the hospital, it was almost like a cleanse for me. Tonight was no different. This week had been more stressful on me then usual. I had ended my relationship with the woman I thought I was suppose to spend forever and a day with. It was more of a technicality in the end because we both knew for a while that we were going in different directions. Sam was my best friend and as much as we tried to make it work, it was over. She had already taken a new position in Vancouver and I was supposed to be on the flight with her. It was Mark that finally made me see that I couldn't get on that plane.

_"Callie" He took my shoudlers with his hands and pulled me into his eyesight. _

_"This has got to end. I know she's your best friend. But thats it. The fire is gone babe. Your not happy. I can see it in your eyes"_

_"I know" was all i could say, as the breath I had been holding in for the last few months finally released itself from my lungs. _

As hard as it was to look Sam in the eyes and tell her it was over, it was also a relief. I knew I would be okay and so would she, but its never easy starting again. So, for the first time in 6 years I was walking to Rainne alone.

Every Thursday I met up with the regular crowd for drinks there. We debrief, gossip, and drink. And by drink i mean get so drunk that by 1:00am no one remembers what the debriefing and gossip was about. But hey, its tradition, and it gets me through the weeks. Tonight I felt nervous. It was an excited nervous, but nervous none the less.

When I walked in to Rainne, I saw Mark and Lexie at our regular table. I gave them a quick nod and headed to the back of the lounge to the bathroom. I was pretty wet from the walk over and I wanted to make sure I looked half presentable. Luckily for me, I did. But my hair was a little damp and I needed to wipe the remainder of my Thursday evening cleanse off my skin.

Rainne was pretty upscale from our normal choice of bar. Marble floors, marble counter tops, clear glass sinks, frosted glass pane doors. It was all very posh to me. Very different from Joe's. where we carved our names on the wooden bar table. I quickly took a towel from the counter and started to clean myself up. I felt my self shiver as the door opened behind me and a woman walked in. Our eyes locked instantly and I felt my stomach flip. Her eyes were piercing blue and I instantly found myself fixated on them. She walked to the sink next to me and proceded to use a towel to dry herself off as well. I felt myself blush under my dark skin, and quickly looked back to the mirror. Wait, I wasn't breathing. Breathe Callie. I couldn't help but look back at her as I walk toward the door. Flip. Her eyes met mine again. I quickly made my exit.

Arizona's POV

The plane had finally landed an hour behind schedule and as we made our way through the airport to pick up our car, I started to feel nervous. I guess it was more of an anxious feeling then full on bite my nails nervous. I had never been to Seattle before and knew that Dax was excited to show me his old stomping grounds. I had just gotten out of a 6 year relationship with the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. But instead of being in New York making wedding plans, I was stepping out into blindly in a foreign city.

"So we'll drop off our bags at the hotel and head down to the bar I was telling you about" I heard Dax say as we put our luggage in the back of a black town car.

"Sure" I replied, trying to focus on the rain, instead of the feeling in my stomach. Dax and I had been friends since we were toddlers. He was probably the main reason I finally broke it off with Liam. I didn't realize how lost I really was till Dax set me down on that Friday afternoon and said the words that changed my life.

_"Your not happy Arizona. I can see it in your eyes" his voice was shaky as he held my hand with the strength I needed to finally let go. _

_"I know." my tears were taking over at that point and I shook for a few minutes as Dax kept hold of my hand and let me take in the first real breath I had taken in 6 years. _

This was my starting over. I had taken a leave of absence from the hospital that I had made my home. I ate, slept and breathed medicine and inside the walls of the Peds floor I devored my work with an insane hunger. I loved being a doctor, don't get me wrong, but I had lost Arizona the person. I needed to find myself again.

We made our way throught the lobby of the hotel, after dropping off our bags, and made a quick dash through the rain drops, across the street to the lounge. Anxiety in toe.

"I'll get us a couple of beers Zona" Dax said pointing me in the direction of the bathroom. He knew me so well. I loved the rain, really I did. Back in New York I wouldn't have minded the mess of my blond hair or the water on my chest, but in a new city, I was more self conscious.

"Thanks Dax" I squeezed his shoulder and headed to the back of the lounge. I took notice of the people around me. An extremely handsome looking group were taking up space in the back corner. Their laughter drew me in and made me want to be part of something like that.

I pulled open the door to the washroom and instantly locked eyes with a dark haired woman through the mirror in front of her. Flip. My stomach made its presence known. She was possibly one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I quickly dismissed her eyes and walked to the sink next to her. The anxiety I had brought with me from the airport was now in overdrive as I took a towel and dried off my arms and neck line. I looked up as the Latina woman made her way out and caught here eyes again as she glanced back at me before the frosted glass door closed. Flip. I hated my stomach right now. I took one last look in the mirror before heading back out to find Dax and my much needed alcohol.

end of chpt 1.


	2. Chapter 2

CHPT 2

Callie's POV

As I headed back to the lounge I saw that Christina and Owen had arrived. Teddy was over at the bar so I acknowledged my friends and headed over to say hi to my surgical soul mate. Teddy was head of Cardio and I was head of Orthopedics at Seattle Grace, but we both were self professed rockstars with scalpels. Plus she loved tequila as much as Christina and I, which is a must if you wanted to be apart of what Christina liked to call the "Surgical Shot Team".

"Hey lady" I took a seat on the stool next to where she stood.

"Hey you." she handed me a draft. "Mark said you came in looking like a drowned minx. You obviously cleaned up well or he was just being his normal sarcastic self" she said with a laugh.

"Ha. Yeah I was a tad wet, but I managed to pull myself together" I noticed she had already ordered a shot of tequila for me and looked up to see her giving me that "you know you want it" look.

"To Thursday night" Teddy said as she pushed a shot my way and raised her own to me.

"To Thursday night" I echoed her words and let the liquor enter my mouth and fill my stomach with its harsh presence.

"Come on" Teddy said "Lets see what drama Christina is already rehashing from the week" as she placed her empty shot glass next to mine.

She led the way, as I followed with beer in hand to our table in the corner. I slowed as I noticed the woman with the piercing blues sitting on the opposite wall. She looked up briefly from her conversation with a dark haired man, and our eyes locked again. This time for a few seconds longer than in the bathroom. My stomach. There it was again. Flipping. She breaks eye contact with me before I reach my table. I take the seat next to Lexie against the back wall. First thing I noticed was I was now in direct view with the piercing blues. Why was I so transfixed on this women? I remind myself its because I am soooo gay and this woman was hot as rocks. Stop it Callie. NOW.

"Callie?" Christina is screaming and waving her hand in my face. "Ummmmmmm I know blondie is hot for days, but I am trying to tell your sleepwalking story and I need you focused in case I forget the Spanish"

Caught. Red handed. Checking out blondie, with the piercing blues.

"Maybe if Blondie was in your bed you wouldn't be sleepwalking now would ya Torres?" Mark bellows across the table, as my quadriceps reflex instinctively comes into play on his leg.

"Mark" Lexie says in a stern voice and she gives me her innocent eyes and says "Sorry Cal"

"Mark Sloane?" a voice I don't recognize suddenly interrupts Christina's story. The look on her face I'm pretty sure would make a flower wilt in front of us.

"Dax? Dax Forrestor. Holy shit how long has it been?" Mark leaps up and heads to the dark haired man at the head of our table, pulling him in instantly for a giant man hug.

"I thought that was you from across the bar, and my thoughts were proven right when i heard your loud, sarcastic voice" our visitor Dax replied. "How the hell are ya?"

At this point they did their catch up. Christina went back to my embarrassment of the week, which made me realize I wanted another beer. And shot. I asked Teddy and Owen if they needed refills, knowing full well they did, and walked back to the main bar. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the blond with the blues was now alone and furiously typing on her blackberry. I wondered where her date was as I ordered 3 beers and another shot for myself, and then it hit me. Dark haired man, who I now knew as Dax, was blondies date. The shot went down pretty quick as I picked up our poison and walked back to the table.

"...and this is Arizona." I heard as I approached the group. I looked up as I layed the drinks on our table. There they were. The piercing blues. Stomach? Right on cue. She was beautiful. Stunning actually. It was almost as if I could feel the energy she exuded even though we weren't even touching. I wanted to touch her. No. Callie, stop.

She was shaking hands with Mark and Owen as I walked around them, trying to be invisible of course, to get back to my seat next to Lex when Mark pulled me in to him.

"And this is my best friend Callie Torres. Cal, this is my old college roomie Dax" Mark gives me another little squeeze, "and this is Arizona."

"Its great to meet you Callie" Dax's tone is very enthusiastic as I take his hand in mine. I casually glance at the blond who I now know is Arizona and give her a smile.

And then it happens. She smiles. Piercing blues just took a second. A second to dimples. She reaches our her hand.

"Hey" she says softly.

"Hey" I reply as I take her hand in mine. Flip. Flop.

Arizona's POV

Dax and I sat close to the bar as my eyes scoured the room. Was I really looking for her? I had never felt anxiety the way I had for those 2 minutes in the bathroom just now. Even though her eyes were dark as night, it was almost as if I could see myself in them. I never saw myself in Liam's.

"Zona" Dax's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "You okay, you look a little spaced out."

"Yeah." I show him my dimples because I know that will reassure him that I'm still here.

"Good" he smiles "Because I really want us to let loose tonight and forget our lives in New York for a while okay?" he picks up his phone and proceeds to check messages.

"Absolutely" I say, letting my eyes wonder the bars patrons again.

I look up just in time to see her. Finally. What? Arizona? Your relieved? You don't even know this woman and your glad you FINALLY see her again? I've always been able to appreciate a beautiful woman, I tell the inner me. But I keep my eyes fixed on her, trying to read what she is thinking when she looks at me. Really? Am I trying to get a read off a woman? I look away, angry with myself for not keeping my eyes in line with hers.

"I'll be right back" Dax gets up and heads across the bar to the far corner where the group that I noticed from earlier were sat.

I need a distraction. Fast. I pick up my berry and start checking emails. 25 new messages. I quickly look for anything of real importance, read, and reply. I should just turn my phone off for this trip, but my love for my kids at the hospital would never allow me. I glance over to where Dax was and he motioned for me to come over. I head over hesitantly as my anxiety again heightens. Dax is now laughing hysterically with the most handsome man I have ever layed eyes on.

"Zona" he grabs my arm "This is Mark Sloan, one of my best friends from college"

"Nice to meet you Mark" I say as he reaches out to shake my hand.

"And this is Owen, Teddy, Lexie and Christina" Dax does the intros while pointing in turn to the group sitting around the table. My initial instincts on the handsomeness of this group was dead on. "And this is Arizona."

I see her approach the table out of the corner of my eye. Was I really excited that she was a part of this group. I watch her, intentionally trying to catch eyes again. Flip. Our eyes lock. Arizona, stop RIGHT now. I look back to the red haired guy I think Dax said was Owen. His eyes are not near as interesting. Before I know whats happening, I'm holding my breath and she is right next to me. She's smiling at me. I nervously give her a smile back and that's when I see it. Her eyes actually get darker. Is that even possible? Callie. Her name is Callie. Okay Arizona, focus now.

"Hey" I say to her, letting my lungs empty again, and reaching out my hand.

"Hey" she reaches out hers.

Flop. Her skin. Her touch. My pulse. Definitely is not at a normal resting rate right now. What is happening? Just breathe Arizona. Breathe.

end of chpt 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHPT 3

Callie's POV

"You guys should join us" Mark said pulling over another couple of chairs and planting them square at the head of the table.

"Love to" Arizona said keeping her eyes on me and then realizing that we were still in the middle of a really long hand shake.

"If that's ok with you guys and if Dax is okay with it, I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on your guys evening or anything.."

"Zona, its okay" Dax said putting his arm around her and pulling her close "I haven't had a drink with Sloan in years"

A slight blush came across her cheeks and she again let her eyes meet mine.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble sometimes" she said as she sat in one of the chairs Mark had pulled over. Without even thinking I sat in the chair next to her as Dax reappeared with two beers in hand.

"Here you go Zona" as he handed her the half drank draft. "I guess I'll sit down here" motioning to the seat that I had once occupied earlier in the night.

It was then I noticed how fidgety that Christina had gotten. She kept looking at Arizona and looking back at me, which I thought was a alcohol induced twitch till her face turned dark.

"Cal" she finally spoke "Tequilla. Now." as she stood up and almost ran to the bar.

I glanced at Arizona and saw she had finished what was left in her glass so it was a perfect opportunity for me to talk to her again.

"You want another?" I asked as she looked up from here glass and smiled. Dimples. Flop.

"Sure" she replied as I started to walk up to where Christina was bouncing on the stool like a kid at Christmas.

"Do you know who that is?" she almost fell over as I finally approached her.

"Ahh, a hot blond with killer eyes and ..." I tired to finish but she cut me off.

"That is Dr. Arizona Robbins, Callie. She won the Harper Avery last year for her research with Pediatric Cardio-Thoracic Stem cell surgeries" Christina screamed as I put my hand over her mouth and looked behind us to see if anyone had heard. Luckily my eyes were only met with conversation and laughter from our group.

"OMG, OMG OMG I feel like im in the presence of a God right now Callie. Her research is world renowned and some of her surgeries are being implemented on adults now. I can't believe that Teddy hasn't recognized her." Christina whispered as I removed my hand from her mouth.

I felt my stomach flip again, and this time it wasnt because of eyes or dimples. Teddy's voice.

"Callie" she yelled "Come back over here right now and bring a shot for your predecessor" I turned and smiled then was instantly spun back around by Christina.

"Did she just say predecessor" Christina was jumping again. "Cal? Is she being serious? Don't you dare joke with me about this or else.." I covered her mouth again and started walking back to the table.

"Yes and shut up please" I said through gritted teeth and smile. By this time everyone knew what was going on. Teddy had outed me.

"Torres" Mark said as he jumped up and grabbed me into his arms. "I knew you were gonna take it this year. When did you find out?"

I looked around at everyones faces, but kept my eyes fixed on Arizona. She had those dimples out again and I instantly felt calmer for the first time tonight.

"I'm sorry Cal" Teddy stood next to me and said. "I know you wanted to tell everyone but I got so excited when I realized that we were in the presence of THE Arizona Robbins"

THE Arizona Robbins. I liked that. A lot. I proceeded to tell eveyone my news.

end of chpt 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHPT 4

Arizona's POV

I watched her in awe as she told her friends of her great accomplishment. As it turns out my new found friends were all surgeons at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and Callie, who I now knew as Calliope Torres, had just won her first Harper Avery in Research for Cartilage regeneration. I had read about her in an email from Dr. Avery to all attendees and previous winners last month. It was as she spoke that I realized how I was feeling. I felt alive. Listening to this amazing woman speak of her win, as she continuously let her eyes meet mine, revived me. It made me remember how I felt when I got the news just over a year ago of my win of the same award.

The group definitely seemed very tight. I had friends back in New York, but the bond that these doctors showed was special. The way their faces lit up as Calliope spoke. In that moment I envied them. I also envied the glass that Calliope was holding and putting to her lips in between words and laughter. We were sitting very close to one another in the chairs that Mark had brought over for Dax and I earlier. She looked over and I felt my cheeks flush slightly. She could hear my thoughts. I was almost sure of it.

"So how long are you in Seattle for?" she asked..

"2 weeks" I said, not looking away this time. I wanted to keep taking to her. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Where are you two staying?" she glanced over at Dax who was eyes deep in shot glasses with Mark and Christina.

"Just across the street. The Hyatt." I took a sip of my beer. Not wanting to lose her interest I spoke without thinking "I'd love to see some of your research while I'm here Calliope, if that's okay with you" I searched her face for a reaction to my question, and the use of her full name. Everyone was calling her Callie, but I like Calliope. So I used it.

"I most cetainly can arrange that Arizona" she replied as her smile spread wider than I had seen it all night.

"Super" I smiled back, showing my dimples. It was so on purpose. What was I doing? I was flirting with a woman is what I was doing. A hot, dark haired, dark eyed, woman who happened to be a surgeon. And who happened to be touching my leg with hers. Flip. Flop.

My thoughts were broken as I realized that everyone was starting to disperse. NO. I wasn't ready to go. Owen was the first to say his goodbyes. On behalf of him and Christina.

"Dr. Robbinzzz" Christina was next to me, one arm on my shoulder the other around Owens waist.

"I like you...aaaa lot" she managed to get out before Owen picked her up over his shoulder.

"Great to meet you Arizona. We should definitely get together again while your in town" he said waving good bye to Mark and Dax. "See you at home Cal"

Teddy was next to say her goodbyes. Calliope got up and hugged Teddy as she stood to leave. I wondered how close they were. I wish I was Teddy right now. STOP.

"I think your guy is ready for bed there Arizona" Mark says as he takes Teddy's now vacant seat.

I glance over to see Dax and Lexie rolled over on each other at the main bar.

"I think you may be right Mark" I chuckle as I feel a sudden sadness come over me. The night was ending. I was gonna have to leave. Leave Calliope.

"I can help you walk him over if you want" I hear Calliope's voice from behind me. I turn around to face her, dimples out in full force, and watch her eyes go a shade darker once more.

"That would be awesome. I mean, if you don't mind. I knows it late and your probably tired, and I can probably get him to walk okay by myself..."

"Arizona" she puts her hand on my arm "I dont mind at all. Plus its till only like 12:00 and I am still on a high from this award. I'll be awake all night"

Her touch sent a shiver through my body. How was it that of all the men I had dated in my life that none of them had given this feeling before? I was confused. I was nervous. But I was excited.

We manged to peel Dax off the bar and between the two of us we were able to maneuver him across the street, throught the lobby and onto the elevator. As we reached our floor I realized that Calliope and I hadn't said I word since we left the bar. I could feel the nervous energy between us.

"This is it" I said as we reached the room and I searched Dax's coat for the room key.

"He's passed out cold Arizona" Calliope said as she led him to the bed and positioned him on his side. She proceeded to take off his shoes and jacket.

"He's usually not this bad" I say as I help her pull the sheets over him. My side was flush with hers at this point and I quickly pulled back as she turned to look at me.

"So I guess I'll take off" Calliope said as she started towards the door.

"Yeah. I guess I'll head over to my room now too" I switched off the lamp as I followed her to the door.

"Oh" she seemed confused. "Your not staying in this room?" He eyebrows raised slightly as I saw the tone of her skin change slightly. She thought we were together.

"No. No way. Uh un. Dax and I would normally stay together, but I am pretty sure he's meeting up with an ex while we are here and there is NOOOO way I am being in the same room for that reunion" I laughed as we headed into the hall.

" I just thought that..." she smiled as she spoke. I am pretty sure her breathing was a little off as we stood face to face in front of the door.

"I can see why you would" I gave her a big smile and again showed her my dimples. Stop flirting Arizona. NOW. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to talk to her. Find out about her.

"Well I guess..." she tried but I cut her off.

"Wanna come in for a bit? We can raid the mini bar?" I asked with a smirk as I walked to the next door over from where we were standing.

"Ummm" she was questioning. My heart skipped a beat in anticipation. "Sure" she finally said.

We entered the room and it was at that point I realized that there was only one chair in my room. And my bed. My big queen size hotel bed. I turned to her and could tell that she had realized the same thing. I quickly went to the other side of the room and bent down to see what this mini bar actually contained.

"So are you meeting up with an ex for a reunion too while your here Arizona" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

I turned quickly to see she had taken a seat on the bed and was already making herself comfortable. Now I was really nervous. I was almost a little uncomfortable. There was a girl in my bed. A super hot woman was in MY bed. This has never happened to me before, Well not like this anyway. With all the tension I could feel between us, it almost felt as if I was on a third date with a man. I never ever envisioned feeling like this with a woman in my bed.

"Ummmm...NO!" I answered abruptly. I handed her a bud light that I had taken from the fridge and proceeded to look for a glass.

"Sorry" she laughed "I didnt mean to offend you" as she wiped the top of the can with her shirt. Calliope then cracked the can and took a sip. No glass. Okay. I guess I will stop looking. Now Arizona. Where do you sit?

"So" she said tapping her finger on the can.

"So" I echoed, suddenly not wanting to lock eyes with her. I was so nervous I was pretty sure my hands were starting to sweat.

"Are you okay Arizona? If your tired or something, I can go" She swung her feet off the bed and I lept forward to the edge of the bed.

"I'm Super" I said now sitting along side her as we both faced the wall. "I just ah...I just..." Stupid. Get it together Arizona. "I think you should tell me about you. Yes. That's it. I want to know everything there is about Calliope Torres. This years Harper Avery recipient."

"Okay. Thats fair." She laughed.

I liked her laugh. She sat back on the bed with her legs up and back to the headboard. I pulled my legs up on the edge of the bed and sat crossed legged in front of her. Those dark eyes showing me my reflection again made me feel a little less nervous.

"Well, lets see" she took another sip. "I'm 34. Grew up in Miami. I have two sisters and a brother. I have lived in Seattle for 14 years now. Did all my schooling here. Intern, residency, and now Attending. All at Seattle Grace. Ummmmmm...I have no pets. I love the rain, ummmmmmm, what else do you wanna know?" She placed her beer on the night table and moved forward towards me.

"Ummmm well...thats a good start" I laughed as I felt myself getting more comfortable with her. I pushed my legs out so that I was now on my side with my head resting in my hand.

"Yeah. So now its your turn there Ms. Peds" she now seemed very comfortable being there, which made me re-evaluate all the nervous energy I thought I had felt before. Was it just me?

"Well... I'm 35. I was born and raised in New York. I have 2 brothers. I did all my schooling in New York and trained at Mount Siani which is where I currently work."

The conversation flowed well back and forth for a good half hour. I learned her family was pretty well off and had been a big support to her through med school. She lived with Christina and Owen, and Mark and Teddy were her closest friends. I told her about my family and the strong ties we have to the military. I almost told her about my name sake but chose to save that little tidbit of information for another time.

I took a sip of my beer and then I'm pretty sure that when my next words came out that I didn't have control of my own thoughts. "I just got out of a 6 year relationship. Broke off the engagement actually. He was great. He is great. But we had just got too comfortable. I guess I lost myself." Damn. Arizona. We are not supposed to be talking about him. "I guess that's what this trip is about for me. Dax wanted me to get away and try to find myself again"

I searched her face, looking for a reaction. Here I was, pooring out my soul to someone I had only met a few hours ago. But it felt right.

"I'm sorry" she finally said. "I actually know how you feel. I just got out of a 6 year relationship too. Believe it or not, I'm suppose to be in Vancouver right now starting my new life with Sam"

Was it possible that we were both going through the exact same things right now. Was it possible that I felt so connected to her right now. I looked in her eyes and saw the hurt. I wondered if it was just my own hurt staring back at me.

"I'm sorry too" was all I could say.

My emotions started to take over at that point. I sat up and moved toward her. My heart broke as her eyes started to fill up a little. All I wanted to do was hold her. Tell her it would be okay. I wanted her to hold me. Tell me it would be okay.

"I..." she started to speak as I reached and and wrapped my arms around her. She was definitely startled as I felt her tense a little, but just as quick, she put her arms around me too. My heart was racing. I took in everything about her. The way her body felt, the way her breathing had picked up, the intoxicating smell of her hair, her skin. I started to feel lightheaded. I was more confused then ever to how she was making me feel so alive. And then she said it.

"SHE was everything to me, Arizona. I don't know how to live without her" Calliope whispered in my ear.

And just like that, my world changed. Calliope was Gay. The energy I felt wasn't just me. I was flirting with her, and she was flirting with me She was feeling the same way that I was all night. The glances, the smiles, the electricity between us when we touched. But I'm not gay. At least I didn't think I was. Was I? I pulled back slightly so my forehead was resting on hers.

"Arizona..." she whispered again as I pushed a dark strand away from her face. Our eyes met. I could feel her breath as our lips were mere inches away from each others. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing at that point. I needed oxygen. So I took hers.

end of chpt 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

Callie's POV

I woke the next morning to my blackberry vibrating. I'm pretty sure that the world was on fire because the damn thing would not stop. I went to sit up, until I realized that there was a heavy object across my torso. An arm to be exact. And then I remembered. Her eyes. Her dimples. Her lips. Arizona was lying flush to my body, knees into the back of mine, stomach flat against my back, arm tight around my waist and I had never felt so at ease. I managed to turn around so I was now facing her. Her blond curls messy against her cheek, and believe it or not, she was smiling. Her dimples I'm pretty sure were gonna be the death of me at some point.

She stirred and finally opened her eyes. The blue was even more hypnotic then the night before.

"Hey" she said with a sleepy tone.

"Hey" I replied moving my hand to push back a blond curl and cup her face in the process.

We had only kissed. But that one kiss made all the hurt I had be bottling up the last months seem like an eternity ago.

Blackberry. Fire.

"What is going on?" I yelled as I finally looked down to read the message from Christina. I must of startled her because she took her arm away pretty quick.

_Where are you? _

_Big Trauma. Tried Paging you. No reply._

_Know its your day off, but LOTS OF BROKEN BONES. _

_Come NOW!_

_C_

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave" I said getting up from the bed and looking around for my shoes. "Big Trauma at the hospital and Christina know how to twist my arm, even though its my day off" I laughed. I looked over to see that Arizona looked a little uneasy.

"You okay Arizona?" I walked back to were she was lying.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You go save lives Dr. Torres. I should probably go check on Dax anyway because he's probably wondering how he got home last night and he had this big day planned and..." she was rambling again as she got up from the bed and walked away from me.

"Okay...well I guess I'll be going then..." I was confused to why she was so uneasy. We had such a great time last night getting to know one another. I'm not a detective but it only took me a second to know what was going on. It was the kiss. I know it was the kiss. Arizona isn't into women. She talked about her boyfriends, her fiance. It was the vulnerability of the moment. It didn't mean anything. Did it?

"Great" her voice interrupted my thoughts. "I guess you'll be going to work and I'll be going about my day" She stood hugging herself on the opposite side of the room.

I felt sad as I watched her shift her weight from one foot to another, obviously uncomfortable with me still being there. But I wanted to see her again. I wanted to talk to her. Figure out why we had such a connection.

"Well, If you wanna hang out again, like coffee or something, here's my number" i reached for the the hotel note pad on the night stand and wrote down my cell and pager numbers. "If your still interested in my research, come by the hospital"

I turned and started walking towards the exit when I suddenly felt the weight her body against me. She turned me around and was pushing me against the door as her lips pressed into mine. Her hands ran up and down my sides like she was frantically searching for something. I kissed her back hard and let her force full tongue gain entry into my mouth. I let my hands slide down to her hips and pulled her tight against me as I felt my own every neuron in my body fire. I broke my lips away and started to run my them along her neck as I heard a moan exit her mouth. I was so turned on by her aggression, her skin, her hands on my skin, it took all my inner strength to stop. I pulled back.

"Arizona" I looked at her swollen lips and saw the desire in her now dark blue eyes. "I really want to see you again, but I have to get to the hospital" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Okay Calliope" she took a step back but kept her hands in the hem of my shirt. "I'll see you after"

I looked again into her eyes and couldn't resist kissing her swollen lips once more.

* * *

By the time I got to the hospital, the ER was full. Every bed was occupied and there were people on stretchers lined up along the hall.

"Torres" I heard Mark's voice as I started reading a chart that an intern had handed me minutes ago. "Did you taste the rainbow last night or what?"

"Mark" I used the chart to hit him and looked around to see who heard his obnoxious voice and question. I wasn't worried about me. Everyone knew I was gay. I was nervous for Arizona. She was not out. I didn't even know what she was at this point. I hate labels. All I knew was just thinking about her made me forget the last few months of doubt and turmoil. It also really turned me on. Again.

"Come on Torres. I saw the way you were looking at her. And she was looking at you right back" He followed me as I went to Triage one to check on a man with a fractured Tibia.

"Not now Mark" I pulled the curtain closed and tried to focus on my job, instead of the blue eyed blond Peds surgeon that had consumed my every thought.

Arizona's POV

"And we spent the night together. I held on to her for dear life Dax. I never wanted her to leave, but I'm not gay. I don't like women. I've never been with a woman. Why is she making me feel like this..." I was standing in line at Starbucks while Dax ordered our coffee. And I was rambling.

"Zona" he handed me the white cup with the brown sleeve."You need to take a deep breath before your head explodes, and mine. I don't think you really need this" he tries taking back the coffee he had just handed me.

"Nooooooooo" I sulk turning away from him and headed to the door.

"Okay" he laughs. "Lets talk this through. So you meet an amazing PERSON, have an instant connection with them, share a passionate kiss, and sleep with them in your arms. I must be missing something here Zona."

He was right. She is an amazing person and I probably had one of the best nights in a long time with her. But that was just it. She was a her.

"I don't understand all these feelings Dax" I say as we walk arm in arm down the busy downtown street. "I'm not a Lesbian."

"Hey now" he pulled me tighter. "Lets not get carried away. No one said that about you Zona. I just think you need to stop trying to put a label on whats happening to you and just take the next few days one step at a time."

"Yeah. Try not putting a label on practically eating another women against your hotel door this morning" I feel my cheeks redden as I look down at the sidewalk.

"Your a sexual being Arizona. Cut yourself some slack" Dax continued reassuring me "Plus, that girl is hot. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous" he smirked

"Hey." I yell at him. "Hands off until I can figure out what is going on between us. Plus, I'm pretty sure she bats 100% for the other team. And what do you mean 'the next few days?' I look at him. Anxiety returns.

"Well Mark wants us to hang out with him and Lexie tonight, and I know he lives in the same building with Callie, so I'm pretty sure your gonna run into her at some point" he replies as he guides me across the street into the parking lot of a enormous blue and window filled building.

"Ummm...where are we going?" I was half afraid to ask when I saw the sign. Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. "Nah uh..." I start pulling him away from the sign. Quick Arizona. Where is your superman strenght when you need it.

"Come on." the tug of war escalates. Dax wins. "I told Mark I would meet him this afternoon for lunch"

The doors slide back as we step inside. My heart is pretty much going to be coming out of my chest, or mouth any second now. Thank god we are in a hospital. At this point I wanted it to just stop so I wouldn't have to go any further. We get into an elevator as Dax fiddles with his blackberry.

"Who are you texting?" I can hear the tension in my tone. I'm sure he did too as he puts his arm around me tightly.

"Mark silly. We need to see what floor he is on" he continues to text with one hand, while the other keeps hold to my shoulder.

My heart had not stopped, unfortunately for me, but the elevator did. But this is not our floor. Doors open and my trip to Lesbianland just got bumped up as the star of the show enters. Calliope was now face to face with me and all I could muster up to say was...

"Going up?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

Callie's POV

I could never understand how Seattle Grace Mercy West could be so big, yet so small. I stepped onto the elevator after finishing a routine hip resurfacing and came face to face with the woman who had occupied all my thoughts that day. She looked horrified to see me, which made my heart sink until she spoke.

"Going up?" she was so nervous. Her voice was high pitched and I could tell she did not expect to see me at this point. Nervous was good thought. She wasn't completely freaked out by last night and this morning. This morning. Callie, think about something else. Femur, Humerus, Scapula. Ok now speak.

"Hey guys" I think I sounded normal "What are you two doing here?"

"We are just on our way to meet Mark for lunch" Dax responded as we reached the surgical floor and the three of us walked out together.

"I can have him paged for you if you want?" I walked up to the nursing station where Karev and Kepner were looking after some of my pre-op charting.

"Sure" Dax said walking up behind me. "Zona was hoping we would run into you. She was really looking forward to checking out some of your research." He glanced at me as I shot him the death look.

"Arizona?" I looked behind me to see she was hugging herself again. So she was either gonna bolt back to the elevator, or bolt at me and pin me against the nurses station. I was hoping the latter.

"I know your probably really busy Calliope." She walked towards me, still hugging her sides "I can come back another time, plus I know Dax and I are supposed to have lunch with Mark and..."

"Hey buddy" Marks voice is clearly heard coming down the hall. "Have any trouble finding the place?" he joked. Our hospital was massive. Cant miss it. "Hey Arizona. How are you feeling today" he gave her a squeeze and glared at me.

"I'm great Mark" she looks a little uneasy so I know I have to take control of this before she really does bolt for the elevator.

"So I'm just heading to my office now Arizona, if you want to come up with me for a bit while these two feed themselves" I hand the file I was pretending to look at to Kepner and proceed to remove Arizona from Marks evil clutches.

"Sure" she responds as she lets me put my arm where Marks had just been. I shiver because of he touch under my arm, and the fact that I can feel her shiver too.

"You okay?" I ask as we head up the stairs to my office.

"I'm fine Calliope" she starts to sound a little less nervous. "I'm just happy to see you" as she flashes me the dimples, and gives me a little nudge. Did she just nudge me? Like we are sisters, long lost cousins, old football teammates? My confusion is my own doing. This whole situation is my own fault. First rule of being a Lesbian. Never, under any circumstance, crush on a straight girl.

"This is it" I open the door to my office. As she walks by I can smell her perfume and my stomach makes an appearance for the first time today. Close the door Callie. She will be more comfortable when your behind closed doors. I didn't know if I liked that last thought.

Arizona's POV

She was wearing dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. How in the holy hell can that outfit turn me on so much. I'm a doctor for god sakes. I see scrubs and lab coats all day long. I was so turned on by her assertiveness with Mark, the way she carried herself through the hospital halls, and by dark blue scrubs, that I didn't think I was going to be able to be in the in closed space with her. Of course she has to have her hair pulled back so I could see her neck. STOP. Arizona. NOW.

"So how was your morning so far?" She asks as she start fiddling with beakers and siruinges on her lab desk. She was obivously trying to look busy because I know science and what she was doing was more like a kindergarten craft project.

"Better now that I'm here" Wait. Was that my voice? "ummmmm...I mean. Good thanks. Yours?" I walk over towards her and sit on the stool to the left of where she was doing arts and crafts.

"Arizona" She turns and looks into my eyes. I really look tired this morning, as I see my reflection for the 100th time in hers. "You don't have to be nervous around me" as she moves closer. Dear Heart, please stop now. Thanks. "I think your a great girl and for whatever reason you have made me..."

Saved by the knock. Wait. That Knock just ruined my life. I quickly get up off the stool and move to the other side of the room

"Come in" Callie says as she notices that I have jumped ship.

"Dr. Torres" a man who I haven't met yet enters and looks over at me right way. Busted. Busted for being in the room with this hot, hot woman and only wanting her to push me against the door and...my thoughts are interrupted by my name being spoken.

"Dr. Robbins" the man is now talking to me. "I'm Derek Sheppard, The chief of surgery here at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I heard you were roaming our hallways and I wanted to be the first to welcome you and tell you what an honor it is to have you here" he moved towards me and offered me his hand.

"Thanks so much Dr. Sheppard" I engage his hand, as I glance over at Calliope who is not impressed that he has dropped in on us.

"I see you have met Dr. Torres." He turns to her and then back to me. "She is our top Orthopedic surgeon and a leader in her field of research." he states very proudly.

"Ah, Derek?" Calliope finally chimes in. "Thanks for the praise, but Arizona and I have actually met before now."

"Right." He looks a little flustered which is confusing me slightly. He's trying to impress me. He is actually trying to impress me with Calliope. Ah, note to Derek Sheppard, already impressed.

"So Dr. Robbins," he looks back at me once more. "I would love to show you are Peds floor and some of the research labs that we have recently added to the program"

I look at Calliope who looks a little flustered herself at this point. She gives me a smile and a wink which starts a fire in me. I'm now really interested in checking our the Peds department. It is my first love of course. Funny she could bring that to the front of my mind with a wink.

"I would love to Dr. Sheppard" I say in my normal perky tone as I start making my way to the door.

"Please" he says " Call me Derek. Dr. Torres." He acknowledges her as he opens the door for me.

"Thanks Calliope" I look back to her with a smile. She smiles again as my heart finally decides to slow for the first time today.

"So Derek" I decide I should show him my dimples seeing how he is so set on impressing me right now, why not humor him. "What's a girl have to do to see a NIC U around here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7

Callie's POV

"Dr. Torres. Dr. Torres" I hear my name being called as I head back down to the surgical floor nursing desk. "Is it really her" I turn around to see Karev and Kepner sprinting towards me.

"Is it really who?" I chuckle as I search my schedule to see the hours I have punched this week.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins." Kepner puts me in mind of a certain roommate of mine having her own Christmas celebration in her head at Rainne last night. "Was that really her that you took to your office earlier"

I suddenly put my guard up. What was she implying? Did she see something between us? Did she hear that we spent the night in her hotel room. Damn this hospital is good for gossip.

"Torres." Karvev spoke up. "She is the Peds god you know and if you are keeping her a secret from Kepner and I..."

"Calm down" I cut him off. "Both of you. Deep Breathes" I pushed my schedule aside and starting walking away. Maybe they wouldn't see me leave.

"Dr. Torres" Kepner cried. "If she is here for some special surgery, we need on her service like now."

"Yeah Torres." Karev grabbed my shoulder. I only let him address me that way because he had been a go to when things were rough with Sam this year. His marriage had also went up in smoke and he was a shoulder to cry on when I was at my worst. "You know Peds is my life right now and if I can get in with Dr. Robbins, I will be fast-tracking my way into the fellowship in no time"

I stopped and now realised that these two were in awe of Arizona. They new her reputation and wanted nothing more than to learn from her. I felt a certain sense of pride at that moment. Until Mark's voice brought me back to reality.

"There you are" he said walking up to us, giving Karev a pat on the back. "How is the Peds Patrol today?"

"Mark" I always seemed to be screaming his name. He was my best friend and I would never be able to live with out him, but his manors with the residents and interns was unreal sometimes.

"Kepner" I smiled at her and Karev thinking about how they were so excited about Arizona's presence. Almost as much as I was. " Can you and your sidekick here check on my post ops and report back to me before 3?" It was my day off and I was definitely way into my overtime.

"No problem Dr. Torres" Kepner spun and grabbed Karev as she walked away.

"Torres." Karev had to have the last word. "Baseball. Drinks. Tonight. Bring the Peds God with you will ya?" as the scurried off.

"Now Mark" I turned to face him "I don't want to hear anything about her."

"But Callie, come on" He sulks a little as we both walk into the locker room. "I know your hot for her and I know that something happened between you two. So Spill."

We both take a seat on the bench as I take off my lab coat and start fiddling with my name tag. He can read me like a book.

"Where's Dax?" I ask, my thoughts really on where Arizona is right now.

"He had to make some calls or something" Mark shifted his leg so he was sitting with one on either side of the bench. "He'll page me when he's done i guess. Plus he thought Arizona was gonna be tied up with you for a while...so...spill"

"Nothing Mark." I sigh. "And it doesn't matter anyway because Arizona is straight. Like just broke off an engagement to a man straight. Like spent her entire sexual career sleeping with MEN straight." I turn to him and burrow my head on his shoulder.

"Now Cal..." here it comes. Dr. Phil himself. "We both know that you have special powers. And I'm not talking surgical powers, because we know you're a rockstar in the OR. You have this way, you can turn the straightest girl gay with just a glance. Sure Sam wasn't on your team nor had she ever even tried out before she met you" he rubs my back as he presents the cold hard facts.

" I know Mark" I look up at him and then to the ground. "Its just different with her. Its like she can see herself in my eyes when she looks at me. I'm never felt so connected to someone as I do with Arizona and I haven't even know her 24 hours. I have freaking lost it" I stand up and start pacing back and forth the room.

"Ok now Torres, NO Spanish or I am outta here" Mark reminds me of how I react when I panic.

"How can I go from being so torn about Sam, to not even remembering what she looks like. In 24 hours Mark! Its not normal! How can someone have that affect on me? Really?" I stop pacing. Only because McPhil has stood in my way.

"Breathe Torres" He smiles." The first time I ever laid eyes on Lexie I knew. I thought I was going crazy if you can remember. I couldn't believe that a self professed manwhore was now looking into the eyes of my future wife. And here we are 3 years later" as he shows me the band around his finger.

He was right. I needed to breathe.

"Take this for what it is Callie. If you're feeling this way about her, imagine how she must be feeling right now. You've always been with women. If she is even half experiencing what your head and heart are, I'm willing to bet she is doing more than freaking out right now"

He was right. Again. I remember what it was like the first time I fell for a women. When you think your whole life that there's only one way to love, finding out there are a million ways to love is really scary.

We are interrupted by Christina running in the room like she's just been promoted to head of the Cardio kingdom and is late for her first proclamation.

"Derek is on the stairs. He is getting ready to talk and he's got your girlfriend, aka the new love of my life up there with him" she says in one breath before running right back out.

What? Arizona is on the stairs? What is Derek doing with her? Why is she referring to her as my GIRLFRIEND? The stairs meetings always mean business. I was gonna need more than tequila once this day was over. Mark and I make our way to the nurses station as my mind continues to race.

"Thanks everyone for taking a minute out of your busy schedule" Derek starts. Arizona is indeed right next to the chief. Looking very confident I might add. Our eyes meet and she smiles at me. I'm pretty sure that it just kept getting bigger and bigger every time. Oh yeah. Dimples. Flip.

"What is all this about" Teddy comes up and stands next to Mark and I with an evil grin. "Is your girlfriend hitting on McDreamy now too Cal?"

"Teddy" I grit my teeth and elbow her. I love her so I ignore her sarcasm.

"Good one" Mark gives her a low handed five in front of me.

"Glad you could join us Dr Torres, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Altman." Derek's voice makes us all aware that the stair meeting is still on going. And Arizona is still on display for the whole hospital. Man is she hot.

"As I was saying" Derek continues. "We are very lucky to work in one of the highest ranked trauma facilities and teaching hospitals in the country. We are also very lucky today to have with us today one of North America's highest ranked Pediatric surgeons. Dr. Arizona Robbins"

Karev and Kepner erupt with applause and Christina lets out a few whistles. They really do love this woman. I look up at her as she acknowledges the crowd and I feel my breath hitch as she make eye contact with me again. I need to talk to her. I need to finish what we started this morning. Derek isn't gonna let that be any sooner though is he.

"I am pleased to say that Dr. Robbins has agreed to spend sometime in our Peds department next week while she is visiting Seattle. Those of you who are interested in the field will want to take full advantage of her presence..."

and here it goes...

Bang. Bang. Yup. Just as I expected. Christina is down for the count. Kepner. Down for the count. Thank god Karev and Owen are close by. I see Derek chuckle and Arizona also appears to have a smirk. I was getting ready to head up to the stairs to try and steal Arizona before the masses attacked her until i realised that Derek wasn't done.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to announce that one of our very own Doctors has won the distinction of being awarded her first Harper Avery award for research this year. Not only is she a woman, but she is the first openly gay doctor to ever win such a distinction. Dr. Callie Torres everyone."

Bang. Okay. That was me.

* * *

**AN: So I thought at this point I should make my own presence known to you guys... I practically have this story written in my head, hence the quick updates. I guess you've picked up on the fact that Arizona is a little different then we would normally envision her. Same with Callie. I really do love this story and love where its headed. I'm not gonna lie, there may be some turmoil, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. I kinda wanna make this a series, but I guess we'll see how this one fairs! I really like including some of the other characters, I think it adds to the fullness of the story I'm telling...So...thanks for the reviews...keep 'em coming! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. You know the drill!**

**Annnnnddddd...this is my first fan fic so if there's a few things off, I apologize! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt 8

Arizona's POV

I stood behind Teddy and Mark for what felt like a lifetime waiting for Calliope to open her eyes. When she collapsed at the end of Derek's meeting, I must have got that superman strength I so prayed for earlier because I pushed everyone out of the way to get to her. I put her head in my lap and gently tried to wake her. Next thing I knew Mark had picked her up and was heading to what I could only imagine was an on call room just down the hall. Then I got nervous. Everyone was staring at me. Was it because I was Dr. Arizona Robbins or was it the fact that I just pushed a 6 foot intern to the ground to get to a woman I barely knew. They knew her. They knew her very well. Everything about her. They knew she was gay, and now they definitely thought I was. I felt sick to my stomach. I hated their eyes. I quickly stood up and thanked Derek for the opportunity to observe his staff in the upcoming week. By that time I think the eyes had scattered. Well except for Christina and two other doctors in light blue scrubs. Ugh. I don't want them to see me like this.

I made my way down the hall looking for where Mark had taken Calliope and now I stood here waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"You eat today Torres or what" Marks voice made me realize she had finally came too. "Want me to get you a burger or something?"

"NO Mark" I think It was my blood pressure of something...just got a little faint that's all." Her eyes met mine.

"Arizona" she looked a little embarrased. "YOur still here"

"Yes Calliope" I moved closer to her as Teddy let me in next to where she was lying. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." I touched her hand softly and she quickly took it into hers.

"Well I guess I should be going seeing how I have to be in surgery in 15" Mark said as he backed out of the room. "Teddy ummm ... don't you have a surgery in 15 as well?"

"Mark, my shift ended like..." She stopped and looked at me with a grin. "Yes, Yes, your right. That ummmmmm... mitral valve replacement. I should get right on that now. Ah... Glad your ok Cal, see you tonight at the diamond?"

"Yeah Teddy" Calliope replied."I'll be there around 8"

I realized we were sitting on the bed holding hands. My heart skipped but my head took control of the situation. We were in the middle of a hospital full of people who were definitely thinking by now that I was Calliope;s new fling. I quickly stood up, unlocking our hands and moving to the other side of the room.

"Ummmm...Do you think we can ummm...maybe get out of here?" I asked her. I wanted to be with her now, but I couldn't handle the looks and whispers. They think I'm gay. I'm not gay.

"Ah sure. I just have to change and we can go over to the apartment if you want?" She sat up and her eyes were suddenly alert to the fact that I wanted to leave. Leave with her.

"I just have to find Dax" I took out my berry and proceeded to send him a text.

_Taking your advice._

_Going to see what happens._

_See you in a bit?_

"So your gonna be taking on our staff next week are you?" Calliope said as she motioned for me to follow her out of the room.

Eyes. There they were again.

"I am just going to go down to the lobby and wait for you okay. I have to wait for Dax to text me back and I'm afraid I won't get any service in some areas of the hospital and he's probably looking for me..." I was rambling. Again.

"Ok" She looked at me confused but I had to get away from the people on that floor. "I'll be down in 5"

I quickly hurried to the nearest elevator as I felt my heart speeding up again. I hated anxiety. And this was it at its worst right now. I needed to get out of the hospital. Incoming text. Dax.

_Hahahaha I knew you would Zona._

_Meet me tonight at the baseball Diamond._

_Callie will know where to go._

_Remember to breathe_

Breathe. Right.

Calliope finally met me in the lobby as we made our way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Luckily for me she could walk to work and we were inside the building and at her apartment in no time. I stood close to her as she searched for her keys in her purse. I liked being close to her. I liked feeling her arm brush against mine as she finally found the key and unlocked the door. My heart was racing and my head wasn't to far behind. I wanted to be able to keep an open mind, but I was having a hard time with the inquisitive minds of the onlookers at Seattle Grace. I may be having a connection with this amazing women but that doesn't mean anything right. I'm not gay.

"So you want something to drink? Eat?" I shook away the mind and decided to go with my heart right now.

"Got any wine?" I asked admiring the decor of the apartment that I remember she shared with Owen and Christina.

"I definitely do" she bent down behind the island and reappeared with two bottles. "red or white?"

"Whatever your having" I moved over to where she was and took a seat at the stool next to her. "Your apartment is great Calliope. You like living with Owen and Christina?" my pulse was already racing. Breathe Arizona.

"Yeah. Its actually fantastic. I cook. Owen Cleans and Christina...well she just keeps me entertained I guess" she slowly took the stool next to me as she poured two glasses.

"She seems to be an interesting character" I swiveled my chair so now I was facing her instead of the boring cupboards and sink. She did the same as our knees came together. I could feel the heat between us elevate.

"So earlier today before McDreamy decided to whisk you away and make you his hospital bride." I cut her off. I couldn't control my laughter.

"McDreamy?" throught my fits "Thats what you call Derek? I guess I can kinda see that. He sure has dreamy eyes. And the hair!" we both laughed together, as my right leg pushed slightly between both her knees.

"Yeah. We have names for everyone and everything at that hospital. Christina and Merdith are very creative. You haven't met her yet but she is McDreamy's other half." she noticed I had moved my leg and shifted her weight closer to me.

I looked at her. Really looked at her. The eyes, the smile, her dark skin. I was in a trance. I let my left hand fall down unto her leg as I spoke

"So what do they call you?" sultry. Wait. Was that me? Where is all this coming from. I wanted my inner self to take the night off.

"Ummmm" she kept smiling " I don't know...probably some sort of lesbian orthopedic rockstar god I would imagine"

Her hand was now on mine and she was rubbing circles with her thumb on it. Then we were silent. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I was back in a trance. My whole body felt like it was on fire from her touch. She slowly took my hand and pulled me towards her so now my whole body was between her legs. I rested my arms on her shoulders as she put her arms around my hips. She looked at me with so much life. I could see the desire, but there was something else behind it.

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly as she pulled me in just a little closer.

I looked hard. I smiled and her eyes darkened. At that point I knew I had lost control.

"Yes" I watched as her lips moved up till she was practically touching mine. Just like last night, I made the final move.

Our lips met with more passion then before. We fought each other hard for dominance and I finally succumbed to her power. Her hands had moved from my hips to the small of my back and she was slowly pulling them around to my stomach. I wanted to feel her. Every inch of her. I took a hand and instinctively pushed one of hers under my shirt. I needed skin on skin contact. When we finally gave in to the lack of oxygen in our lungs, she pulled back and looked at me. Her hand still flush with my abdomen. The darkness in her eyes made my body tingle as she let her lips run along my collar bone and up to neck. I couldn't help but softly speak her name which caused her breathing to increase again. She found my ear and finally whispered...

"I have never felt so turned on as I am right now. Ever." as she let her lips travel back down my neck.

I felt my body shake. I needed her touch more then anyone I had ever been intimate with before. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips into her as our tongues met. I moved my hands down her back and pulled at her shirt to rid her of it. It came off in an instance as she pulled at mine before I could even blink. Our bare stomach touched. I felt her chest heave as our bodies met hard and she started pulling me back towards an open door. Bedroom. I started to panic. But couldn't stop. My hands went for her jeans and started pulling at the button and zipper. Her breathing was getting heavier and I realized that mine was as well. She dragged me through the door and spun me around. My back hit the mattress and her body was on top of mine. Our lips continued to fight one another as I felt myself bite softly on he bottom lip.

"Arizona..." her voice was barley a whimper. I felt her thigh push deep between my legs and I moaned her name again. I felt like iIwas going to explode at that very moment when...

"Torres...TORRES!"

I panicked. I practically pushed Calliope off me and starting searching for my shirt. Which was conveniently NOT in this room.

"Come on Torres I know you're in there" Mark bellowed from the living room.

"One second Mark" her tone was stern as she flicked on the light and grabbed my shoulders.

"Arizona. Its okay. Its just Mark." she said trying to calm me and reassure me. "He wont say anything..."

I looked up. I stopped. She knew exactly why I was freaking out. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't even know what this was yet. Throw in the most amazing almost orgasm that I have ever nearly had and that really stirs things up. The one thing I did know, was that I needed to figure out what was going in my head before others started jumping to conclusions.

"Torres. Baseball. NOW! I got beers and Lexie and Teddy are on the way" I hear Mark opening the fridge and cracking a what I assume is a beer.

"I am so sorry Calliope" I start my rant "But I don't know what is going on. I have always been with men. That's what normal for me. And then I come here, and meet you, and its only been a day, and i feel like I don't ever wanna be apart from you. But there eyes...no no no no no, i cant handle there eyes ...and and and ...I'm not gay Calliope"

She looks at me with softness in her features. She takes my hand and leads me back to the bed.

"I'm just as confused as you are Arizona." she says as she rubs her thumb in circle on my hand again. "Its okay. No one has to know whats happening between us. If this is indeed something, then we will deal with it when the time comes"

How she makes me feel so calm. How she makes me feel so alive. How am I supposed to deal with my feelings. My feelings for her.

"Thanks Calliope." I lean my head in to her shoulder as she pulls me onto her lap and lays her hand on my neck. "I've just never felt this way ... "

"I'm going down to the Lobby Torres." Mark is persistent I will give him that. "If your not down in 5, I am gone with out you"

"I'll meet you there Mark. Just go on without me" She screams back and turns my face to see hers. Could I really be falling for her? At that moment, I wanted the answer to be yes. I wanted to lie there with her all night and just forget that there was an outside world. Forget about the Liams and the Sams and the Marks...and the eyes... But instead I'm being welcomed back to "How to have a Panic Attack 101" with Arizona Robbins. But Calliope had other plans to save me from myself destruction, as she asked...

"You wanna go play some baseball?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 9

Callie's POV

It was easy for me to comfort Arizona. I knew she was scared and didn't know why she was having these feelings. I had went through the exact same scenario over 6 years ago with Sam. She had never been with a woman before. She worried about what others would think now that she was dating a woman. But I stood by her and helped her come to terms with her sexuality. Now, at the end of the relationship I fought so hard for, here we are again. I broke the rule. Fell for a straight girl. But Arizona was different. How she made me feel when she walked in the room, looked at me, kissed my lips was more than what I had felt with Sam. And as happy as that made me, I was scared. What if she couldn't accept how she was feeling for me? What if it was just a phase for her? We're both so vulnerable right now. Am I her rebound? Is she mine? I asked myself these questions over and over as I sat in the dugout watching her swinging, and missing, at the endless pitches that Owen was throwing her way.

Her laughter was addictive. She glanced over at me and smiled quickly before focusing again on the task at hand. I felt like she was worth it. Worth going through the same grueling weeks and months I did with Sam until she committed to being in a relationship with me. I don't regret it. It had worked for the time. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that Arizona was more than just a girl with a crush. The way she kissed me and touched me just now in my apartment was more than a "i need to get off" experience. I had told myself I would never put myself through this again when I finally ended it with Sam. Its hard on the mind, the heart and the soul, to care about someone so much and watch them struggle to hold your hand in public. If this is as real for her as it is for me, and she can't get over the fear of judgement, it could be a deal-breaker for me.

"Callie, come on!" I hear Lexie's voice as I step out of my own head and the dugout. "And bring me a beer will ya"

"Me too Cal" Christina was standing next to Arizona mimicking how she should be standing and following through with the bat. Kepner and Karev were arguing with Christina that Arizona should be holding the bat a different way, and I'm pretty sure Arizona was chuckling to herself. These residents were gonna do anything to impress her.

"I'm coming" I call as I bend down to the cooler, which is jammed with beer and a forty of Tequila. Meredith and Christina's idea no doubt. I turned back and couldn't help but get caught up in Arizona's features. She is feeding off every little thing the Peds patrol and Christina are telling her and I'm pretty sure she's loving every second of it, as her dimples are on high alert tonight.

"She's something else isnt she" Dax says as he hands me a shot of tequila and motions for me to drink with him.

I quickly down the harsh liquor and look at his inquisitive expression as I try to respond correctly to Arizona best friend.

"I find her unbelievable. I know it hasn't been long Dax, and I know your probably very protective of her, but I can't deny my attraction at this point." I look to see if my answer is satisfactory.

"She is definitely one of a kind Callie." He takes a sip of his beer and looks out with love in his eyes for her. I know now it's the same way Mark looks at me. I can't help but smile as I realise how much he really cares for her. "I just couldn't see her sad anymore you know?" he continues and I know at this point he is referring to her broken engagement to Liam. I am sure he had something to do with that ending. "She was walking around so lost, so empty. But..." he takes another sip. But what? But she's not my type? She's the love of your life? Finish the sip Dax! "... in the last 2 days, I have started to see that glimmer in her eyes again"

He made my heart melt, as he pulled me in with his shoulder around mine. He was really alot like Mark, except Dax seemed to use his EDIT button.

"It is what it is, I guess" he continued. "If this is the beginning of Zona finding herself again, then I'm all for it"

Was he talking about Arizona and I? Had she talked to him about what was going on with us? It was probably the best assumption I had made all week. If she was talking to her best friend about it, she was surely taking this seriously and not just dipping her toes in the Seattle Sapphic pool. Yay! I celebrated in my head.

"Get your paws off my Lesbian Wife there Dax" Mark said as he walked towards us. "She MY in to a threesome and I'm not sharing her with you" he laughed as he pulled me out of Dax's clutches.

"Like she would sleep with the likes of you Sloan" he joked right back as I searched for Lexie to help me out of the testosterone sandwich. Dammit. Even she is trying to be a batting coach.

"What do ya think Cal? Who would be the better..." Mark is cut off.

"MARK" Lexie says with a stern tone as she appears right in front of us. "Stop trying to have a threesome and come have a shot with me" She pulls his arm and leads him to where Christina has lined up tequila on the bench and is orchestrating a mass shot fest. This is why she is the leader of her so called "Surgical Shot team".

I grab Dax and head over to where the traditonal baseball night group shot is getting ready to happen as I feel a soft hand on mine. I look to see the piercing blues staring back. Its like I'm seeing them again for the first time.

"Is my best friend trying to get you to switch teams Ms. Ortho?" she gives me a devilish grin and she locks her fingers in between mine. Wow. She's getting bold. Have I misjudged her?

"Nah." I say and immediatly feel the urge to lean in and kiss her.

"Dr. Robbins. Dr. Robbins up here..." Christina calls from the far end of the bench. I think her voice startled Arizona as she quickly lets my hand go and heads to where Christina is filling the last shot glass. I notice Karev looking at me, having obviously noticed Arizona's small show of affection just now. I give him a glare as I move towards Meredith and take a shot of tequila in hand.

"To trauma in the ER, surgeries in the OR and..." Mere says giving me a quick look, then setting her sights on Arizona. "and the sex in the on call rooms"

Cheers errupt as everyone drinks. I look down at Arizona as her eyes shift from me then to Karev. The dimples are gone. That familiar feeling of worry hits me as I know she's regretting grabbing my hand right now. Probably regretting coming here tonight.

The tequila hits my lips. The burn in my throat is overshadowed by the numbness in my chest. Her eyes don't seem as blue anymore. Deal-breaker? You nailed it.


	10. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks again for the reviews. I think at this point I have to change my rating to M. I'm a little nervous for some of the next few chpts content so...just to be safe, lets now say we are M.**

**Good. Now that we have that settled, I thought maybe a spoiler or two would be nice. I have most of the story finished now and am updating as I re-read and edit.**

**Sooooooooo, **

**Derek may or may not have taken the BRIBERY 101 course.**

**and**

**Callie may think she's gonna look past it, but a deal breaker, unfortunately is a deal breaker**

**Keep reading, I promise the ending is worth the read, and the wait.**

**oh, one more thing... SingLaughDanceLiveLove... I like cookies.**

**Cheers :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chpt 10

Arizona's POV

I lay alone in my hotel bed. The agony is overwhelming as I think back to how I left the ball field. Leaving Calliope with out saying goodbye. With out a glance. But not without a thought. I felt so comfortable with her and her friends. So comfortable that I didn't mind grabbing her hand to show her that I needed her touch. Then I saw his eyes. Karev saw me grab her hand. And his expression said it all. He was shocked. I'm sure he knows about my personal life. He had been so adamant in showing his knowledge of my surgical accomplishments, my medical school accomplishments, my family history. I am pretty sure he also knew that I had a long term relationship with the district attorney in New York. I was also pretty sure he hadn't googled me in the last month or he would of saw that my relationship status had changed. Hence his shock when he saw mine and Calliope's hands intertwined. My heart bled as my thoughts went to her, and how she had held me today and told me it was okay. We were going to figure it out. She was willing to let me figure out what this was and why I was feeling this way. I had to talk to her. I had to apologize for running.

"God Arizona" I yelled at myself and to the empty room. "You're feeling this way for a reason. Don't be stupid. You're a doctor for peds sakes" I jumped out of bed and walked across the room to where my berry was laying on top of the TV stand. Text her. I'll text her. Yes. That's just what I'll do. I let my fingers do what my heart wanted it to.

_Calliope_

_I'm so sorry I left so quickly. I really need to see you._

Send.

I hated waiting. I hated myself right now. Wait...I glance down to re read what I had just sent.

"I really need to see you? Arizona" I say out loud again to the contents of my room "UGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Vibration. I quickly looked down to see the astrix over the inbox.

_I'm sorry you felt uncomfortable Arizona. _

_I'm sorry if being around me has confused you._

_Maybe we can talk tomorrow._

_C._

Absolutely NOT. That was not good enough for me. I started pacing back and forth the room. I needed to see her. I needed to prove to her that I could get over this. It was just gonna take some time. She had to at least give me that. I type again.

_I can't wait till then. _

_Where are you?_

Send.

I was starting to panic a little. What if she still dismissed me? Vibration.

_Home._

Without a second thought, I picked up my jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

The cab ride to her apartment felt like an eternity, but gave me time to argue with my inner self. I came to Seattle to try and find myself. Ok, so i didn't expect to find myself falling for a woman, but it happened. Now I have to deal with that. But your not gay Arizona, my inner self once again tried to fight. I needed to stop with the labels. I needed to stop worrying about others and worry about me. My happiness. My life.

"My happiness. My life" I had to say it out loud over and over till I reached the blue door. Now what Arizona? You're here. What the plan? Knock.

I raised my hand to follow this plan when the blue door opened and made me jump back.

"Dr. Robbins" Christina was definitely surprised to see me. "Its...ahhhhh...Wow" she stepped back into the apartment and I'm pretty sure she hopped a little. "Its an honor to have you here. Come in. Is there something I can help you with? I was just headed to Joe's, but if you need something..."

"Christina" Calliope's voice stopped her rant as she stood in her bedroom door. "I think you were just leaving?"

"I was, but now that Dr. Robbins is here I would much rather..." Christina was cut off yet again.

"Go. Joe's. NOW" Calliope's voice was stern. Very stern. Stern was hot. Super hot.

"Okay Cal...Jeez. You need to layoff the Anger Puffs in the morning" she scowled as she walked past me "Hospital. You and me" she mouthed to me as she closed the door.

"What are you doing here Arizona?" Calliope stoop in the same spot. Still stern.

"You're really hot when your angry" I said. For the first time I didn't second guess my choice of words.

"You came all the way across town to tell me I look hot when I'm angry?" she still had a stern tone, but I could see she was cracking a little.

"Yes." I started. "And to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for running tonight, and running today at the hospital. I freaked out I know. But I don't want to run right now. I want to see where this, whatever it is, goes and by this I mean you and me, me and you, and I know you can feel what I'm feeling because your eyes tell me and when I kiss you my whole body feels alive and...

"Arizona" She had slowly been walking over as I spill my soul to her. "You're hot when you ramble" as she pulled me in so close I could feel her heart beating. Her lips press hard against mine and my breathing speeds up as her tongue enters my mouth. I bring my arms up around her neck and run my hands through her dark hair. I feel her hands grab my hips as she pulls me closer again. Our lips part, only for a second, but just enough time for me to speak.

"Bedroom. Now." As she picks me up off the ground, my legs wrap around her waste. Our lips meet again, harder and faster than before, as I find myself on her mattress for the second time today. She suddenly breaks from my mouth and I feel my lips form a pout. I needed her to touch me. I didn't want her to stop.

"You're so beautiful" she pushes my hair away from my face and starts to run her hand down my neck till she finds my chest. My breathe hitches as she softly cups my breast. I can feel myself getting more aroused as she let her hand travel to my stomach and stop at the hem of my jeans.

"Calliope" I gasp not wanting her to stop. " I need you to touch me" as she undoes the button and I feel her hand slide down to cup my now pulsing center. She hasn't broken eye contact with me since her hand left my face. The intensity of having her hand where I needed it and her dark eyes staring at me was too much for me to handle. "Please Calliope" I whisper as she lets her fingers enter me for the first time. I felt my orgasm coming fast as my walls spasmed around her now pumping fingers. The next thing I knew she had let her thumb graze my swollen clit as I lost all control. All thoughts were erased as my head pushed hard into the mattress and my hips thrashed forward. She slowly eased the pace of her fingers and finally kissed me again. This time it was soft. My breathing was still heavy and she removed her hand from my jeans and placed it alongside me as she continued to hover over me.

"Are you good?" she asked. I could see the concern in her face. Of course she would be. This is the first time I had ever been with a woman. But it wasn't the woman part I was focused on anymore. All my focus was on new wave of emotion that had come over me. I felt more alive in that moment then I had in years. I was breathing new air. Her air.

"Better than good" I leaned up and kissed her. "Please don't let me go tonight" I said as I pulled out of the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"I can't let you go" her voice was soft. "I won't let you go."

Callie's POV

I didn't need her to touch me tonight. I didn't want her to feel pressure, or to be nervous. I only wanted her to experience being with a woman. Experience being with me. When she showed up here tonight and rambled on about not wanting to run and knowing what we were feeling was real, that was enough for me. Enough to forget about the freak outs, cause I'm sure there will be more. She somehow made me forget. Forget everything else in my world and only focus on feeling.

She wanted to stay. Not run.

"I can't let you go" I whispered. "I won't let you go"

I didn't know how to let her go.


	12. Chapter 11

Chpt 11

Callie's POV

Why did we only ever have cereal, milk and coffee in this apartment? I was rummaging through cupboards trying to find something substantial to make Arizona for breakfast when Christina and Owen emerged from their room.

"Morning Cal" Owen said as he sat on a stool at the island. "You in surgery today?"

"I was supposed to be, but Derek made me reschedule because apparently, I have been pulling to much overtime" I replied as I starting pouring coffee into the two mugs I had placed on the counter earlier.

"Well you know Derek" Christina watched me pour in anticipation of her morning fix. Sorry Christina. Not for you. "He wouldn't want his resident superstar overworking herself before the awards ceremony next month" Her hand went for a mug as I pulled them both away.

"Don't touch" I said keeping the mugs out of reach of my caffeine hungry roommate.

"Ohhhhhh Torres..." Owen said giving me the "you got some last night" look. "Who's the lucky lady?" He chuckled as I felt my face flush. At this point, Christina looked as if she had been injected intravenously with coffee as the light bulb went off.

"She's here...She slept here?" She pointed to my closed bedroom door. "She slept here...with you...in your bed?"

"Keep your voice down Yang" I moved towards my room to make sure she hadn't caused Arizona to wake. And possibly freak out. No more freak outs please. Not today. "Yes she is here, but I want you to be gone before she wakes up. I don't need you pawing at her and being all 'Oh Dr. Robbins' and proceed to try and whore yourself out to her okay?"

"Alright, alright, I'll be gone" She surprisingly agreed to my request "But you better make sure she puts me on her service next week or no more Anger Puffs for you"

"Don't worry Cal" Owen pulled his over eager girlfriend to the door. "Come on Christina. You can make nice with Dr. Robbins later. I have rounds in 20" he winked at me as they both turned to leave. "Enjoy your coffee Cal"

Christina lingered for a moment in the door way and mouthed "She's here" to me before Owen pulled her and moved back to shut the door. I laughed to myself as I headed back to my room. Yes. She is here. Arizona was in my bed. When I saw her lying there this morning, blond hair strung over MY pillow, curled up in the fetal position looking so content, I was overwhelmed with feelings. I let her sleep and wanted to make her breakfast, but the lack of food foiled that plan.

"Hey you" She spoke as I walked over and sat on the bed next to where she lay.

"Morning" I leaned in to kiss her "I thought you might want some breakfast." I handed her the coffee "in liquid form"

She laughed as she took a sip and looked around the room. I guess she hadn't seen much of her surroundings considering the lack of time she was upright in them.

"I like liquid breakfast" she said as her eyes came back to meet mine. "So I heard Christina and Owen out there. I guess they know that I'm here"

"Ummmmm, well..." Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out.

"It okay Calliope." She put her hand on mine. "I thought it was Christmas morning when I first woke up and Christina was opening her most wished for gift" she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too. Not only was she right, but the way her tone was so child like made me want to squeeze her like a newborn.

"Christina is very easily excited." I said "Especially when it comes to surgeries and the surgeons who perform them"

"Well you don't have to worry about me running Calliope" She reassured me "I told you last night I want to figure this out and that's exactly what I am going to do" She proudly announced.

"You're hot when your confident" I couldn't help but say.

"Why thank you Dr. Torres" She said as she pulled me in and starting to repeatedly kiss my lips.

"Remind me to but Mark a present later" I said in between our lips touching.

"Why? Is it his birthday or something" she sat back and took another sip of her coffee. Dimples. Flip.

Mark deserved a gift for being right. I do have special powers.

Arizona's POV

The next week went by fast. Too fast for me. Dax had gotten a call from an associate of his in Los Angelas and decided to fly down for a few days, while I stayed in was a little apprehensive at first, but I assured him I was in good hands. Good hands. Yes they were. I had started my time at the hospital on Monday, and realised, I was not only falling for a certain dark haired woman, but for this hospital. Calliope and I spent every free moment together. Talking, laughing, getting to know more and more about one another each day. I hadn't freaked out. I hadn't run away with my tail between my legs trying to catch the next flight out of there. I soaked up everything about her and let myself feel all the emotions without doubting them once. My comfort level had certainly increased as we spent time with her friends in and out of the hospital. I was getting more used to her taking my hand in public, and rubbing my back when we walked in the hallways of Seattle Grace. The eyes were still there, but they didn't bother me so much anymore. The way Calliope made me feel was enough to overpower whatever anxiety crept up inside me. I had loved every second in the Peds department. Observing the patients, getting to know the residents and interns, taking in all there was to offer in this amazing facility. I was sitting in Derek Sheppard's office waiting for him to arrive when my berry vibrated in my pocket. Text message.

_Time for lunch?_

_Or something else?_

I couldn't help but smile every time Calliope text me that week. Even when I wasn't with her, just the thought of her drove me crazy. I typed back quickly.

_Meeting with Derek._

_Maybe something else when I'm done?_

The door opened and Derek appeared before I could get a reply, but I knew she would much rather something else than food.

"Dr. Robbins" He walked around his desk to sit in front of me. "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"No worries Derek" I smiled as he sat and opened a file and handed me a piece of paper. I stated to reach for it as he leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to know how much of an honor it has been to have you here with us this week" he spoke with pride. "and the response from the staff, the patients, the parents has been phenomonal."

I glanced at the the paper in front of me to see the hosptial header followed by the words,

"Position: Head of Paediatrics/ Pediatric Surgery: Vacant."

My heart quickly decided to become one with my throat.

"I know you have a long standing career at Mount Sinai in New York, but I also have it on good authority that your contract has expired and you are in negotiation talks with their board." He was good. Really good. Sneaky. I let him continue.

"Now I know they are also one of the top ranked facilities in the country, but they are not a teaching facility. We..." he turned to the window behind him as I watched the hoards of interns walk across the boardwalk, "..on the other hand, are. As a matter of fact, we are the best. And in order to maintain that, we want the best surgeons on our staff. Which is why, Dr. Robbins, the board has proposed we go after the best. That best being you"

I was in shock. Mount Sinai was my home. New York was my home. How could I leave all that and just move across the country in a flash. My mind was racing. This WAS an exceptional offer, and an even greater opportunity to be part of one of the leading Peds fellowship programs in North America. And now my phone was vibrating. Great.

"Now I don't expect you to answer me this very second" he laughed as he obviously could see that my head was starting to spin clockwise on my body. "But this is a very serious offer and we are willing to do what it takes to convince you to accept."

We sit in silence for what seems like forever, but I'm pretty sure its only minutes. Vibration. STOP doing that, I telepathicly telll my phone.

"I don't know what to say" I start. I was surprised I could speak with my heart still beating in my throat. "This is an unbelievable offer and one that I certainly won't ignore, but you have to understand, my life is in New York" I had no sooner said the words when it hit me. My life had changed in New York. My life had changed since coming to Seattle. I didn't know what my life really consisted of anymore. I looked back out to the boardwalk almost instinctively as I saw her walking towards this wing. Mark was obviously teasing her in some fashion as she pushed him two or three times in between laughing together. For the last week, as short of as time as that may be, she had been my life.

"Dr. Robbins" Derek's voice forced me to focus. "I understand this would be a major step for you, both personally and professionally, which is why we are willing to give you the time needed to make a decision."

I broke my gaze from Calliope and Mark and looked down at the paper once more. I tried to envision life here. Life without seeing your family every weekend. Life without times square and central park. Life without... Life with?

"I would like to continue on here for the rest of my visit to Seattle if that's okay with you Derek" I ask him, already knowing his reply. "Consider it a test run" I flash my dimples.

"The floor is yours Dr. Robbins" He stands and offers me his hand. I willingly shake and glance at the paper one more time. This time I see different words.

"Position: Head of Paediatrics/ Pediatric Surgery: Dr. Arizona Robbins."


	13. Chapter 12

Chpt 12

Callie's POV

"So you seem a lot happier these days Cal. Things must be going good with Arizona" Teddy says as I walk up to the nurses station on the surgical floor.

"Teddy," I can't help but smile as she says Arizona's name "I don't remember feeling this way since I made my first cut in the OR. It's unreal"

"Well I certainly can see it written all over your face, and she certainly can't hide how she feels with those dimples showing constantly. Does her face ever get tired? she laughs as I notice Karev and Kepner running towards us at a roadrunner pace.

"Dr Torres, Dr. Altman" Kepner says trying to catch her breath. "You have to tell us everything"

"Yeah Torres" Karev adds. "Why didn't you tell me last night at Joe's? I thought we were besties" he puts his arm around me, as my eyebrow peaks in question.

"What are you two into now?" I look to Teddy who simply shrugs her shoulders in confusion.

"You mean to tell me that you have spent every waking minute with Dr. Robbins and she hasn't told you one thing?" Kepner is almost jumping onto the counter at this point.

"Told me what?" I look at Karev "What is going on?" I feel my heart start to pick up pace as I try to remember if Arizona had told me anything that would make these two even more wired than normal.

"Callie" Christina is now running, full speed ahead to where we stood. "Why didn't you tell me about Dr. Robbins" she looks angry at this point.

"Okay" Teddy interjects "Everyone take a step back and take a deep breath before your heads all explode" They obey. "Now, what is Dr Torres supposedly keeping from you all?"

They all start talking at once and all I can pick out is "Dr. Robbins" and "New head of Peds" as I put my hands up and take Kepner's shoulders in my grip.

"Everyone stop" I look them all in the eyes. Again they obey. "Now, Kepner, slowly"

"We heard that the chief offered Dr. Robbins the head of Peds position and she is still here even though she was only supposed to be here for a few days and ..." she obviously has been spending time with Arizona too as evident by her ability to ramble.

"Who told you that" Teddy asked as she eyes me for some kind of confirmation.

"Some of the nurses in the OR earlier were talking about how great they thought Dr. Robbins was and that they hoped she took the chief up on his offer." Karev added. "She would be a real asset to the hospital, and to my career, so if there is any truth, you guys better fess up now"

How could she have not told me? We have spent every night together since she's been here. She had checked out of the hotel even. There isn't always a lot of talking going on, but she could of at least pulled herself away to tell me something this big. It couldn't be true. Could it?

"I must have missed the memo for this meeting" Derek's voice brought everyone to attention as he stood at the end of the counter with a box in his hands. "What form of surgical procedure are we teaching our fine residents today Dr. Altman?"

"We were just leaving Chief" Christina says, pulling Karev and Kepner with her. They all look back at me with pleading eyes as I grit my teeth and smile at them. Is it true?

"They must have heard about Dr. Robbins" Derek says opening the box and looking proudly at the contents.

"What about Dr. Robbins?" I look to him for confirmation. It is true. Why didn't she tell me. I know why. She's not staying.

"The board has pushed for her to come on staff as the new head of Peds" He smiles at me. "Has she come to any decision Torres?"

Teddy glances back at me and mouths "Its true" before turning back to where Derek was rummaging with the box contents once more.

"I didn't know Derek" I sadly admit "We hadn't talked about it. Sorry" I feel sick that she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me.

"Well if being the head of Peds at a top ranked teaching hospital, as well as the sizeable pay increase isn't enough to seal the deal, I'm sure these certainly will" he removes the contents and place them on the counter across from us.

"Sneakers" I am so confused right now. "You got her sneakers?"

"Not just any sneakers" He grins as he rolls them down the counter top to rest in front of mine and Teddy's open mouths. Rolled.

"You got her roller skates?" Teddy picks one of the shoes up to reveal the 4 wheels under them. "You think roller-sneakers or whatever these are will make her want to work here? She's probably gonna go back to Mount Sinai and tell everyone about the circus you are running."

"Ladies, Ladies" he walks over and picks up the shoes once more. "These are not regular sneakers. These, my surgical friends, are Heelies."

Okay. He's gone and lost it. He's so star struck by having Arizona here that he thinks putting her on wheels will make her wanna stay. Make her stay? I hadn't even wanted to think about her leaving, let alone entertain her staying.

"I spoke to an old colleague of mine who did some time in New York with Dr. Robbins on a Neuro case." Derek said as he rolled one of the shoes back and forth between his hands. "She wore sneakers like these everyday. Apparently she was known for it, and the kids in Peds loved that she could roll in and out of their rooms. Last year, a new president was elected to the board and forbid her from wearing them. Saying it was a hospital, not a roller derby arena."

I looked at Teddy who was obviously bursting at the seams. She caught my glance and started to laugh. I felt myself start as we both laughed until the tears streamed down our faces. As funny as it was, it made me fall for her even harder with the thought of her wheeling around the hospital, dimples and all.

"You laugh now, but wait until she sees these puppies" He looks at his watch as he looks to the elevator. She's coming. He's gonna give them to her now and then she's gonna know that I know about the position. Oh this is gonna be bad. I can feel it.

"Alright, well good luck with that" I say as I start backing away from the nurses station. "I guess I'll see you tonight at..." I stop short as I hit something hard and stumble a little as I turn to see what it was.

"Arizona" I gasp as I see her sitting on the floor, knees bent, resting on her elbows. "I am soo sorry, I was late for a pre-op and I was trying to tell Teddy about our plans for tonight and I was backing up slowly..."

"Can you at least help me up Calliope" she reaches for my hand as I take it and pull her to her feet again. "Thank you" she smirks as she leans in to kiss my cheek. She's really after coming around with the PDA in the last couple of weeks. No complaints here.

"Dr. Robbins" Derek is walking towards us with his box of tricks in hand. "I have something I thought might make your last day here even more enjoyable" he says handing it to her.

I'm stuck. I can't walk away now, Arizona will know something is up. I don't want her to realize I know about the offer. She didn't want me to know for a reason and I don't want to do anything to mess up what we have going right now. So I'm stuck. Teddy is even walking over to see the big reveal. I don't know if she's more interested in the roller skates or in my facial expressions and twitch right now.

I watch as Arizona takes the box and starts to open it. I can see she's excited. She's so hot when she's excited. All I wanna do now is take her down the hall to the nearest on call room and... loss of hearing.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY, you got me Heelies!" she screams as she rips the shoes out of the box and and throws her arms around Derek's neck. All I got was a stupid box. Maybe I can get in it and hide. Damn. Too small. "How did you know?" She is admiring them just like a kid would to their first bike, or in my case, the board game Operation.

"I heard they were kind of like your trademark" He smiled proudly, winking at Teddy and myself.

"Thank you so much Derek." she moves to a chair and kicks off the sneakers she is wearing and begins to lace up her new shoes. Sorry, Heelies.

"If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask" he says "And now, I have a meeting to attend. Doctors." He winks at us again as he heads down the hall.

"I gotta run to guys" Teddy says. "See you tonight at Joe's?"

"You bet" Arizona answers with out even looking up. Her eyes are sparkling now I'm pretty sure. It continues to amaze me how every little thing she does make me fall for her more. Which is why I have to ask her. I walk closer to her as she stands up and proceeds to roll, yes roll, into my arms.

"I knew he was sneaky, but this is too much" she says wrapping her arms around my neck. That was my in. Ask her Callie. Now.

"Why is he sneaky Arizona?" I look at her and smile to try and offset my nervousness. She realises now that she may have let it slip. She pushes her self back using my body as leverage, as she rolls back to her seat.

"I know I should of told you Calliope" she looks down as I anticipate this conversation to go south very quick. She's knows she should of told me, but she didn't want to ruin our last few days together, because there's no way she is taking this position and she didn't want to upset me.

"But I needed to think this through without having you influence any part of my decision" She looks up "I needed to base it on what was going to be best for my career and my life, without you being factored into the equation."

I felt my chest tighten as I knew what was coming next. This has been fun, and she'll never forget me, but her life and career is in New York.

"I ran every possible scenario in my head a thousand time, and always came up with the same ending. Over and over and over and over." She says as she stands again and rolls over to me. "This hospital not only has the leading Peds program in the country, but it has you. My life is different now. In two short weeks, I have felt things I never imagined I could. In working with the other doctors here, in meeting all the wonderful people your lucky enough to have in your life daily, and in being with you" she takes my hands in hers and smiles "and that's why I have decided to take Derek up on his offer and move to Seattle. I'm ready for a fresh start, and it starts here. I don't know where this is going, where you and I will end up, but I owe it to myself to see where it possibly could."

As I feel a tear roll down my cheek, her hands wipes it away gently as she continues smiling.

"I never thought it was possible for someone to come into your life as quickly as you did, and put a totally different spin on how you view yourself. How you view the world." her hand hadn't moved from my face. "No matter what happens from here on in, I will be a better and stronger person for meeting you Calliope Torres"

She leans in and kisses my tears, then my lips. Its only short, but full of passion. She was it for me. I knew at that moment. She was it.

"So..." she pushed off me again and rolled back. God, she was cute on those things. Thank you Derek. You are officially on my Christmas list. "You wanna come to New York with me and help me pack?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chpt 13

Arizona's POV

"So I called the hospital in New York earlier and I set up a meeting for next Monday to give my resignation" I said as I sat on Calliope's bed watching her rustle through her closet. She was flustered and the look on her face was really starting to turn me on. Throw in the fact that she was only wearing her bra and jeans and I was pretty much done for.

"Why is it that I can never find anything in here?" she continued to flick through clothes and toss random shirts on the floor. "I need a bigger closet."

"A bigger closet?" I stand up and join her in her WALK IN closet. "I'm pretty sure you could hide a horse in here if you had to" I duck as another shirt comes flying at my head.

"Ughhhhhhh" she says in disgust. "I'm not going"

I can't help but laugh at her. She is so cute when she's flustered.

"Now Calliope" I come behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "We are ONLY going to Joe's. And who are you trying to impress anyway" I turn her around and kiss her lips. I love how soft they feel and the taste of her lip gloss drives me mad. I was so turned on right now, I was ready to fore fit the impending drunken debauchery for another slightly enticing activity.

"No one" she initiates the kiss this time and adds in a couple of roaming hands. "Not tonight anyway" she smirks as I feel a hand slowy trail up my side till she is cupping my breast.

I let that last comment slide as I feel myself getting wetter by the second. I never imagined being so turned on by anyone, let alone by another woman. Just thinking about her was enough to send me over the edge. Her kisses become faster as I let her tongue enter my mouth, and my own hands start there assault on her breasts. I could feel her nipples harden as I slights grazed them through her bra. I was still new at this, but Calliope has been an excellent teacher. I quickly move my hand down her stomach and undo the button to her jeans. I wanted to be inside her now, and I wasn't in the mood for foreplay. My hand was inside her panties and I could feel her wetness, which I'm pretty sure was matching my own right now, as I put two fingers inside her. She gasped as I started pumping them in and out, letting my thumb circle her swollen clit in rhythm.

"Arizona" her calling my name only caused me to go faster as I pushed her against shirts and dresses so her back was against the closet wall. I could feel her clench down on my fingers as I ravaged her neck and chest. My teeth grabbed the lace of her bra and pulled it aside to reveal her hardened nub as I put my lips around it. That was enough for her as her pelvis thrashed toward me and a throaty moan escaped her. Her head was still against the wall and her eyes were shut. I softly kissed her chest then her neck and finally her lips.

"I don't know what's after getting into you" she finally opened her eyes to meet mine, "But I like it" and I slid my fingers out of her and brought my hand to her hip. "Now its your turn," she started kissing me and her hand fumble to try and remove my shirt. As much as I needed release right now, I knew that NOT letting her would drive her more crazy with desire.

"Ah ah ah" I pulled away before she could get her hand under my skirt. "You.." I walk back out towards her bed, pulling down my shirt that is halfway up my torso, ".. are going to watch me be all hot and bothered tonight."

I had learned that as much as Calliope enjoyed having an orgasm, watching me have one was what really made her thrive.

"Whaaaa" She comes towards me with pleading eyes "But I wanna do it now" she practically stomps her feet like a pouting child. Her eyes were so dark and I knew she was turned on more now then when I was inside her.

"Nope. Nuh uh. Your just gonna have to wait" I say as I walk into the bathroom to check my hair and makeup. "and you better hurry and pick out something to wear because we are already late"

I looked back to see her standing by the bed, sulking. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I was such a tease. What had gotten into me? She's had gotten into me. Well, not yet. Stop Arizona. Fight the urge. I needed a drink.

Callie's POV

"What's got your panties in a twist Torres?" Mark smirks at me as we stand at the bar ordering a round of tequila. "Dr. Robbins not cuttin' it in the sack?"

Even though Arizona has just gave me a mind blowing orgasm, I felt like I hadn't gotten any in months.

"Will you stop worrying about my sex life and worry about your own" I glare at him and at the same time try and control the desire that is raging in my body.

"Feisty tonight are we" He countinues to smirk and turns to look where Arizona is sitting with Lexie and Teddy. "Blondie IS cuttin' it isn't she?"

He knew what was going on. Of course he did. He's my best friend and we talk about sex all the time.

"She's that good huh Torres. I'm impressed" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with admiration. Like a father who just watched his kid take there first steps. "She wouldn't let you get her off, would she?"

Don't get me wrong. I loved feeling my earth get shattered as much as the next person, but what drove me to the brink of sexual pleasure most, was knowing that I just made someone else feel that way. And that feeling had intensified since I met Arizona.

"I don't know how she did it Mark" I downed some tequila hoping the burn would take my mind of dirty things that had enveloped it. "She figured me out. I think she knew from the first time we were together."

"I want to learn her secret" He laughed as he elbowed me and started to walk back to the table. The way the light was shining down on Arizona's body right now, was Gods way of punishing me I'm sure. I followed Mark over and took a seat across from where Arizona was sitting, watching her as she was slowly sliding the tip of her finger around the rim of her glass. She looked at me with the same darkness I knew was present in my eyes. She needed me. She was trying, I'll give her that, but I was the all star here. She's just a rookie. I decided I wasn't going to take this lying down.

"So you are going back to New York this weekend?" Lexie asked Arizona and I kicked off my shoe under the table. She wasn't gonna like this.

"Yeah. I have to clue up a few things at the hospital and..." She stopped. My foot had only grazed her leg slightly and it was enough to throw off her thought process. "...and, " she started again as she glared at me. "...I have to arrange to have my stuff shipped out her later this month."

Mark looked at her. Then at me. He knew what I was doing. Now the father like smile was for me. She might be good. But I'm better.

"I guess you'll be looking for a place out here then" Teddy said as she downed one of the shots that Mark and I had brought over.

"I called a guy that Dax knows who's into real estate here and he said..." she gasped a little this time. I let my foot graze her inner thigh this time.

"Are you okay Dr. Robbins?" Mark questioned as he looked at me once more.

"Yes Mark" She smiled through gritted teeth. "I just remembered that I told Derek I would come in to the hospital tomorrow early to sign some paperwork, and I might have to go to sleep EARLY tonight" That last part was for me. Her way of saying if I didn't stop, I would be going to sleep early too. Nice try Arizona, but I'm not buying it.

"I hear the are condo's are amazing in the building just two blocks down from ours" Lexie said as she sucked a lemon after her third shot of the night. Either she was oblivious to what was happening, or she was directing the lemon sucking at Mark.

"I have an appointment to go see one..." another gasp escaped her lips. My foot was really liking her inner thigh at this point.

"Remember something else Arizona?" Teddy asked, as she now clued in to what was happening under the table.

"Yeah. I just remembered that I have to talk to Dr. Torres in the bathroom. Right NOW." she got up and headed that way as my foot found my shoe again.

"Your bad Cal" Teddy said as she leaned back in her chair. "Arizona is either gonna mount you or hit you when you get in there, and I hope for your sake you don't come back with a black eye"

"I hope so too" I laughed as I walked back to where Arizona had disappeared into the bathroom just now. I really hoped that my little show was enough to get her to crack.

I pushed open the door to the small room and found it empty. Weird. Maybe she didn't come in here.

"In here" I heard her voice from behind the second stall door. I walked towards it and pushed it open. And this is why I am a Lesbian.

Arizona was sat up on the window sill at the back of the stall, with her legs spread open and skirt hiked up just enough to make me shiver. Her shirt was unbuttoned. She had her hands on either side of her legs with her back against the window.

"You win" her voice was sultry and that was enough for me. I pushed myself in between her legs as I assaulted her neck with my lips. I put one hand on her breast and slowly massaged it with my palm. I let my lips find hers as her tongue begged me to let it enter my mouth. I slowly eased it open while she put both her hands in my hair and deepened our kiss. I moved my hand from her chest to her exposed thigh and stated rubbing my thumb on the inside.

"I'm so wet Calliope" she whimpered as my thumb moved higher and higher up her leg. I could feel the heat coming from her center, which made me feel lightheaded and even more turned on.

"Soaked" I whispered in her ear as I placed two finger inside of her. She instantly let out a soft moan, as I let my fingers curl back inside of her.

Vibration.

What was that? I stopped for a second to see what was causing the noise and saw that Arizona's phone had made its way in the stall with us and was vibrating on the window sill next to us.

"Don't stop Calliope" she panted as I put another finger inside of her. "Please don't stop"

Vibration. I knew she was close and I needed to get her there to satisfy my own needs, but that noise was killing me.

Vibration.

I felt Arizona's body spasm as she put both arms around my shoulders as she shook in my arms.

Vibration. Seriously? In any sexual experience, a vibration should only be coming from one thing. And that damn blackberry was not what I had in mind. Arizona finally comes back to reality and her feet touched the ground again.

Vibration.

"What the..." I picked it up and answered "This had better be good" I said into her phone.

I felt my face go cold. I don't usually make bad decisions, but answering Arizona phone right now was a really, really bad decision.

"Its for you" I handed the phone to Arizona who was still flush and she looked confused. I knew that look was probably gonna change to horror when she said found out who was behind the continued vibration.

"Hello?" she said. Her face said it all. "Daddy?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chpt 14

Callie's POV

I was not a fan of flying. I hated not being in control. I never slept the night before I traveled and tonight, was no different. Arizona, on the other hand, had no trouble sleeping. Which was evident by her lying next to me, face down in the pillow, asleep. I didn't want her to know I was nervous. And it wasn't just about the flying either. The other night when her Dad rudely interrupted one of my hottest sexual experiences, the red flags started going up again. True enough, Arizona was coming to terms with her sexuality. I can handle that. She was getting more and more comfortable in public with me, she had even called me her girlfriend yesterday when she was on the phone with Dax. But coming out to your parents was a different thing all together. I didn't expect her to tell them right away. But how was I supposed to go to New York, meet her family, and just pretend to be her friend. She picked up on my out of character behaviour earlier that evening.

_"Dax said he will be at the airport shortly after our flight gets in" Arizona said from the couch as I walked around the kitchen for the 10th time that night. "He said its been cold there the last few days so I told him to go over to the condo and turn on the heat for us"_

_My stomach was doing its regular gymnast routine, and I decided I needed a drink to calm me down. _

_"What is going on with you tonight?" she looked at me as I crack open a beer and sat at the island. _

_"Nothing" I took a mouthful of liquid courage "Just excited, that's all"_

_"Excited?" she sat up on her knees and gave me a look to let me know she knew I was lying. "First of all, you didn't eat supper, you never drink beer at home, and you still have your scrubs on Calliope" _

_I looked down and realised I had not changed before I left the hospital. Ok Callie, you are losing it. Now try and cover. And make sure its believable._

_"I guess I was just in a hurry to get home and I ate before I left the hospital and I'm really thirsty and I can't find the wine opener..." Nice try Cal. A good ramble is always the way to avoid suspicious minds. _

_"What's wrong" Arizona got off the couch and came over to take a seat next to me at the island. "Are you having second thoughts about going tomorrow?" A worried expression came across her face. I had to tell her._

_"No. Not second thoughts" I reassured her as a smile came across her face. "I want to go with you. Its just everything else that this trip is gonna bring."_

_She started to speak but I needed to say this now before I lost my nerve. _

_"I know that you really care about me Arizona, and I really care about you" I say as the concerned look reappears "But meeting your parents is gonna be hard. I know your not ready to tell them about us and that's fine, but having to meet them and not tell them how much I care about you and want to be with you is tough for me to swallow"_

_After Arizona talked to her dad the other night, we both decided she should wait to tell them about us. Atleast until she is settled in Seattle and completely sure that this is what she wants. They were already having a hard time about her moving out here, and throwing a new relationship into the mix, woman or not, she was sure would freak them out. _

_"Calliope" I still cant believe I let her call me by my first name so easily. I just love the way it sounds coming from her. "I want you to meet my parents so when I do tell them they will know how much of a caring, thoughtful, and beautiful person you are on the inside and out" _

I had been down this road before. Sam's parents showed up at the hospital, unexpected, before they found out we were together. Finding out your daughter is gay because you walked in on her being straddled by another woman is probably not the best scenario. But, in the end, they came around. I was hopeful that Arizona's coming out story would end the same way. Minus the straddling.

I took comfort in the her words, "I want you to meet my parents", as I finally found myself succumbing to exhaustion and anxiety, I pulled her close to me and drifted off.

Arizona's POV

I tried hard to pretend I was asleep. I knew she was still awake. Her breathing was off, she was moving every 5 minutes, and Calliope usually died when she went to sleep. I knew she was nervous. I was nervous. How do you bring your girlfriend home to meet your parents and not even introduce her as your girlfriend? How do I even begin to tell my parents that I have a girlfriend? When making my decision to move to Seattle, I did factor in my family. I am very close with my parents and my brothers, and in the end, I knew they would support me in my decision. They always supported my decisions when it came to my career. Now when it came to my personal life, not so much. I don't think my family ever like any of my boyfriends. Dad especially. And they weren't thrilled by my engagement to Liam, but they dealt with it. Because they loved me. I was banking on that very emotion right now. They loved me. So they were gonna be okay with this, right?

_"I guess you'll be selling your place here that Ari" My dads tone had interchanged with saddness and excitement 100 times I'm sure throughtout the whole phone call. "I guess the market is right so you should do it now before..."_

_"Daddy" I cut him off. "I'm really excited about this. This position is a chance of a lifetime and I can't turn it down" I reminded him again. "But, I do want to hang on to my condo out there"_

I hadn't told Calliope yet that I wasn't selling my condo. In fact, I had I told her I WAS selling it. I didnt want her to question my reasoning. If she did I would have to tell her the truth. I was scared. Really scared. I knew what we had was real. I wanted to be with her and I wanted everyone to know how I felt about her. But I didn't want him to know. I didn't want my father to know that I was falling in love with a woman. I didn't want him to be disappointed. That's what I was struggling with the most. Disappointment. But it was in myself. Here I was, starting a position that I would kill for, and a relationship with the most amazing person I have ever met, and I still couldn't get past the fear. So I couldn't sell my condo. What if I couldn't get past it. I was afraid to be with her. I was afraid to come to terms with my feelings. The last three weeks, I managed to block it all out and experience everything about those feelings. Despite how much I knew she was it for me, I didn't know if I could ever fully except us, except me. I felt her shift again next to me, as she pulled me in close. I thought if anyone would help me deal with these feeling it would me my brother Aaron.

_"So that girl your bringing out here with you Ari, you know she's a lesbian right?" Aarons words cut like a knife. What did that matter? And how did he know that? He must of friggen' googled her._

_"Yes Aaron" I tried not to get angry "I know what her sexual preference is. Why does that matter?"_

_"I hope she hasn't tired to hit on you or anything Ari" he continued as my heart broke "You know Dad needs to walk someone down the isle" _

_Now I was really angry. Was he dense? Did he not live in the same year as I did? I could still get married. I might have to pick a state, or go to Canada, but I could still get married. And if Calliope wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, I'm sure Dad could still walk me down the isle. It was the fear that formed my response. _

_"Stop is Aaron. I'm straight. I love men. I would never be able to be with a woman" _

The tears were burning my eyes right now, as I tried to forget saying it. As I lay there in her arms, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world, ever, the fear consumed me. I kept my face buried in the pillow for fear she would wake and see me crying. Getting through the next four days was crucial. I needed to focus on getting in, getting my affairs in order, and getting out. I had never been so scared as I felt in that moment, and as the buzzer went off on the alarm, I felt like it was the last time I would ever be in Calliope's bed. I hit the snooze button and pulled her arm tighter around me. I shut my eyes tighter, thinking it would shut out my fear, but it just made it stare me down harder.

I knew then I was going to break.


	16. Chapter 15

Chpt 15

Arizona's POV

I managed to pull myself together after a sleepless night and put all my anxiety into a compartment far off in the vast regions of my brain. Calliope looked more beautiful today then I could ever imagine. Who was I kidding? She was more beautiful every day I spent with her. I couldn't help but stare at her as we walked off the plane hand in hand. Her hair fell across her shoulder is loose curls, and her red shirt and dark jeans clung to her body in all the right places.

"I am never flying again" she said as we headed towards the the baggage claim. I couldn't help but laugh. She had taken two ativan, and she still held onto the her seat for dear life the whole flight. Well, one hand on the chair and the other in mine.

"How do you ever see your family Calliope?" I asked as we waited for the carosule to start producing luggage.

"Ahhh, they come to me?" she said taking my hand in hers once more.

We finally got our bags and headed out of the airport, as I felt my chest tighten as my lungs took in the New York air. It wasn't the smog that made it tighten. It was coming to the reality that I was back, and Calliope was right along side me. It made it all real for me. The job, the move, us. She was staring at me as we waited on the curb for Dax to arrive. She knew something was up.

"Are you okay Ari?" the use of one of my many nicknames took me by surprise. "You seem a little, ummmm, UN-perky?

She was trying to make me laugh, but I couldn't do it. My chest was too tight.

"I'm fine" I kept my eyes focused on the road.

"You hardly spoke on the plane" she said "I know my fear of flying always makes me a little manic, and I tend to talk a lot, but you were extra quiet. You sure your okay?"

My thoughts of how beautiful she looked flooded me with emotion once more. It wasn't her fault I was feeling this way. Focus on her Arizona. Look in her eyes. Yes, that's what I needed to do.

"Calliope" I grabbed her "Look at me"

She was startled a little, but she met my eyes and it was all I needed to make me forget the fear. And breathe.

"It's okay Ari" there is is again, my nickname "Your just a little nervous. This is a big deal. Your gonna be packing up your life and moving across the country. But that's why I'm here with you." She pulled me in to her and kissed my forehead. "If you need to freak out, freak out at me. We'll get through it together."

And that is why I was falling in love with her. Her ability to calm me was like no one I had ever met. She would get me throught this. Get me over the fear. She had to.

"And how are two of Seattle's hottest women doing this evening?" Dax's voice made us both jump, as I pulled away from Calliope and ran into his arms. "Whoaaa tiger, it's only been 2 weeks, not 2 decades" he joked, as he pulled her in for a hug too.

"Funny Dax" I gave him a push. "Just take me home would ya?" I realised that home was probably not the best choice of words as I saw Calliope's mouth form a fake smile.

"After you" Dax said as he picked up our luggage and motioned for us to walk ahead of him. I reached for her hand, but it was too late as she placed both of them in her pockets. The fear. It's back.

Callie's POV

We got to Arizona's condo just after 8 and I immediately felt uneasy. I knew that Liam and her had never officially lived together, but I knew there is where they spent most of their time. There were boxes everywhere. Arizona had told me earlier in the week that her parents had been here packing things for her so she wouldn't have as much to do. Dax didn't stay long and we were alone for the first time in her surroundings.

"So this is it" she walked around the living area poking her head in boxes, pulling others into what looked to be a dining area. "What do you think?"

It was an incredible condo. It was on the corner of the building and had no walls, only windows facing the outside. The view was like nothing I had ever seen in Seattle. I walked through the living area, which was full of over-sized leather furniture and birch tables, to get a better look.

"Amazing isn't it" I felt Arizona's hand on my waist as she stood beside me, taking in the brightly lit skyline.

"Its unreal" I replied "Tell me again why your selling this place?"

She took her hand away quickly and went back to moving boxes around. I dismissed her odd behaviour because she had been off all day.

"The bedroom is down the hall to the right if you want to bring your stuff down" she said from behind a stack of boxes.

I guess I was taking the tour solo. The uneasy feeling returned as I walked into her bedroom. Not only was it a big as my apartment in Seattle, but it had the same view as the living room. The bed was platform and was neatly made with like 500 accent pillows. This was her bed she had shared with Liam. For the first time since I met Arizona, I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with her that night.

Arizona's POV

The last few days had been terrible. I spent almost ever minute at the hospital trying to clue up patient files and clear out my office. My parents had been calling me non-stop as I tried to put off seeing them until the last possible second. I hated having to do it, but I tried to convince my self it was for the best. Dax knew I was struggling with this trip, so he offered to show Calliope around, as I drowned my fear in coffee and work. We hadn't had much time alone since we got here and I knew she was starting to get upset with me. The last three nights we hadn't even touched each other in bed.

My heart broke as I watched her out of the corner of my eye. We drove back to the city from my parents in complete silence. There was a sadness about her that I hadn't seen before. A saddness that I had caused. I would give anything to take back the events that unfolded that night. The one thing I had feared most was hurting her. I would give my whole life up to be able to take it all back. But it was too late. The elevator ride up to my condo was agonizing for me cause I really wanted to do was take her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was and that it was gonna be okay, we would get through this. But I knew she wouldn't let me. As I opened the door for the last time to my home in New York, my emotions overwhelmed me. She looked at me as I started to cry. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm so sorry Calliope" I sobbed as I tried to reach for her hand.

"Don't" she pulled back from me with anger produced tears in her eyes. I watched her walk down the hall to my spare room and close the door. I sank to the floor with my hands held to my face, crying harder now then I can ever remember crying.

"Calliope" I called out, knowing she was not coming back out of that room.

I was broken. I had broke her. We were over.


	17. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note: Ok. First of all, I'm sorry that the story went this way. I knew when I stated writing that I wanted this to happen, I just didn't think it would be so hard to write it. The next chapter is tough as well. I only have a few more left and I actually have the last chapter finished. Well, almost. I kinda don't know exactly how I want it to end yet.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to you who haven't reviewed but I reading this story anyway. I know your out there, my berry tells me so. I admit, I follow a lot of the fan fic on this site and have only commented maybe like twice. Even though I have LOVED some of them to death. I understand why the authors ask for them now. Its motivation. So followers... I wont pressure you, but reviews? They are AWESOME!**

**Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 16

Chpt 16

_**FLASHBACK**_

Callie's POV

I knew going to New York wasn't the smartest idea. Since we got there, I had maybe seen Arizona for a whole 30 minutes. It was like she had just picked up and disappeared. I tried to keep an open mind, but the more time I spent without her, the more I needed to be with her, and she just wasn't able to do that. She finally decided to drive out to her parents house on our last night in New York and my gut told me that it was gonna end bad. As we pulled up to the country style bungalow just outside the city, I saw a blond haired guy coming out the front door in full force. This had to be Aaron. Arizona had told me, no matter what time of day she went to her parents, if Aaron was home, he would run out to the car and meet her.

"Ari" he called as we both got out of the car as her ran around to meet her. "I'm so glad your home" There was that word again. Of course I knew this was her home, but something about hearing it didn't agree with me.

"Oh hunny, you finally made it" A small woman appeared on the porch as we made our way to the front door and I knew this had to be Arizona's mother. The eyes. Exact match.

"Hi Mom" Arizona greeted her mother with a hug as I stood down from the family reunion and watched. It was evident how much they loved her by the way they were reacting to her presence. It reminded me of how I felt when I saw her.

"And this must be Dr. Torres" Her mom turned to me with outstretched arms that made me feel so welcomed. My nervousness started to subside slightly until I heard Arizona speak.

"Yes Mom, this is my friend Callie" I knew we were not telling them about us, but I wasn't prepared for how it was gonna hurt when she called me her friend. I especially felt sick when she used my nick name. I remember Sam referring to me as her friend, but it certainly never hurt like this.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins" as I followed Arizona and her family into the house. It was cozy inside. Almost like being in the country, even though we were so close to the big city.

"Arizona" A strong voice caused me to look forward as a tall silver haired man grabbed Arizona in and lifted her off the ground a little. This was obviously Daniel Robbins. The man who I had rudely spoke to on the phone earlier in the week. "I'm so glad to see you" His eyes now met mine and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Hello" he said as he placed his daughter back on the ground and offered me his hand. "I'm Daniel Robbins. You must be Dr. Torres" Why were they calling me Dr. Torres? Hadn't Arizona told them I had a first name.

"Callie Daddy, this is my friend Callie" her voice cut right through me as I shook her fathers hand.

"Nice to meet you sir" I all of a sudden wanted to be back in Seattle. In my bed. Crying.

It was then I shifted my eyes to Aaron who was stood behind his father, blatantly sizing me up and down. Oh god, I hope he doesn't hit on me. That's all I need right now.

"So I guess you managed to clue everything up at the hospital" Daniel said as he guided Arizona into the living room. "And the movers are on schedule for next week?"

"Yes Daddy. Everything is in order" Her eyes met mine for the first time since we had entered the house. She was really nervous. I was really nervous. We were feeding off each others energy and it wasn't good at all.

"Who wants tea?" Mrs. Robbins appeared with a tray bearing a stainless steel teapot and 5 mugs.

"Thanks Mom" Arizona finally sat down next to her father as I took that as my cue to sit as well. I didn't think my legs were gonna hold much longer. and why was Arizona's little brother looking at me like that?

The next hour was filled with conversation of Arizona's new position, where she was going to live in Seattle, when was she going to visit, normal parent/child things. I took part in a lot of the talk surprisingly. They had a lot of questions about the hospital. Then the conversation shifted to me. About me. This is exactly where Arizona and I didn't want the conversation to go.

"So Callie" Mr. Robbins spoke "Arizona tells me that you also just got out of a long term relationship with someone. I guess you both bonded quickly over those circumstances" His eyes were searching me. I knew, because it was the same way Arizona looked at me when she was trying to read my thoughts.

"Yes Sir" I managed to get out as my eyes shifted to her again. I cared about her so much and I didn't want to say anything that would give us away. Give her away. "I guess sometimes you just get comfortable with someone. They become your best friend. Now as I rule, I never intentionally try to hurt anyone. But when your best friend is your partner as well, it makes it that much harder. You just learn to exist." I look at Arizona again to see if that was okay. She shows me her dimples for the first time on this trip I think, and I know she is okay.

"I guess you and Ari have formed quite the friendship" He's still searching me. I shift my weight on the couch and try to focus on his words and not his eyes. "Its not very often she brings her friends home, especially across the country." He chuckles as he puts his arm around Arizona and gives her a hug.

Now she's fidgety. I can see how she starts rubbing her palm with the thumb of her opposite hand. I have to say something.

"Well sir" my mind races to find the words "When I found out that Arizona in my hospital, I immediately had to meet her. Her accomplishment and research have been a inspiration to me, and she represents what I have always strived to be as a surgeon. What can I say" I look to her to see if she has stopped fidgeting. "We had an instant connection" She stopped.

"Ok" she finally speaks "I just need to get a few things upstairs and then we have to get going back to the city. We have an early flight." She starts towards the stairs as Aaron jumps up to follow her.

"I'm coming too Ari" He says practically chasing her up the stair case. Perfect. Alone with the in laws. Well, I guess they don't know that yet do they.

"I can see that you think a lot about our daughter" Mrs Robbins says as she looks over at me and smiles.

"She's been a great person to have around the last few weeks" I smile back at her and then look to her father. "You've raised her well"

"I can see by the way she looks at you that she thinks a great deal about you too Callie" he fathers eyes have stopped searching. I felt in that single moment that he had seen right in to my soul and knew exactly how I felt about Arizona. "Look after her in Seattle. I know she's a big girl, but we will always worry about her. She's been so lost for so long Callie, but I can see a change in her tonight." He smiles. "I guess all that rain you folks have over there has done her good."

I didn't know whether to hug him, or run. Arizona is gonna freak when I tell her. I'm almost positive he has seen through our faux friendship.

"I'm gonna see if Arizona needs a hand" as I stand up and walk towards the stairway "Just up here?" I look to them for direction.

"Yes sweetie" Mrs Robbins says. "Her room is the first door on the right.

I climb the stairs slowly as I try to go over what just happened. I must be imaging it. He is just glad we are going through break-ups together. We are both surgeon. Of course we are going to get along. Right?

As I reach the top of the stairs I hear Aaron and Arizona's voice behind the slightly ajar door. I reach to knock as I hear his voice.

"Come on Zona" he says with a teasing tone. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. That woman is the hottest Lesbian I have ever seen"

"Aaron" Arizonas voice is stern. "She is just my friend. I'm not attracted to Callie one bit."

If her using my nickname was hurting enough. I tried to tell myself she was just playing the part. Just like we talked about. Plus, after meeting and talking to parents just now, I knew they were going to understand when she told them the truth. But I couldn't ignore the next part.

"So stop okay." her voice was cold. "I'm straight. I love men. I would never be able to be with a woman. I told you that on the phone the other night. And if this doesnt work out in Seattle, I'll always have my condo to come back to, which reminds me, you better not wreck the place while I'm gone"

In that moment, my whole world stopped. It was as if time was standing still. Whether it was a lie, all part of our act, or not, she had lied to me. She was keeping her condo, Every minute we had spent together flashed before my eyes and I could finally see she was never going to be ready to deal with who she was. I couldn't go through this again. How could I keep going, knowing she was it for me, falling in-love with her more each day, when she wasn't ready. How did I know she would ever be ready?

"Calliope" I heard her, but I couldn't see her. My tears had blinded me. I felt her try to touch me, but I pulled back. She knew I heard. She knew I was finished. I turned and headed back towards the stairs. I fed off my surgical training and went into autopilot.

"It was nice to meet you Aaron" I called back. "Arizona, I'm ready to go back to Seattle" as I left her standing in the doorway. This time, it really was a deal breaker.


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but it needed to end where is does. It works for the tone of the chapter. You'll understand when I post Chpt 18 shortly.**

* * *

Chpt 17

Arizona's POV

The flight back to Seattle was torture for me. When we checked in Calliope asked for a seat as far away from me on the plane as they could put her. They did just that. When we landed, I was one of the last to get off, and by the time I got to baggage claim, I knew she was gone. Not only was she gone from the airport, but she was gone from my life. I found myself standing alone, and I couldn't stop crying. I sobbed as I walked outside into the Seattle air, and it felt like a million eyes were on me. I didn't care anymore. It was my caring about the eyes that got me in this situation. I knelt down on the wet concrete and let the rain hit me as I cried. How could I have been so stupid. All the time she was willing to give me. All the lies she was willing to tell for me. She cared about me enough to but her values aside. For me. I looked down at the ground in front of me and knew I couldn't live without her. She had brought me back to life and helped me find who I really was and what did I do? I turned around and kicked her when she was down. I felt two hands around me as I was pulled to my feet again.

"Mark"

"Callie called." he said as he put his coat around my rain soaked body. "Lets go"

Callie's POV

For the next 2 weeks I walked the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy west like a robot. I avoided my friends. I avoided any type of social activity. I avoided her. I knew she was in the building because I heard the talk. My heart was in pieces and the only thing I knew how to do was work. Mark tired to talk to me everyday about it, but I would just walk away. Teddy tried to talk to me. She had slept in my bed every night since I got back from New York in case I wanted to finally let it all go, but I kept silent. They knew she had broke me, but they new that I still loved her and wanted to be with her. I just didn't know how anymore.

I had gotten a page to a third floor on call room and I half expected it to be Mark and Teddy with another stategically planned intervention. I opened the door ready to walk right back out and stopped.

"Hi Callie" he spoke.

"Mr. Robbins" I whispered. It was the first time I broke since that night. I lost control of my emotions and finally let it out. I felt his strong arms pull me close, and let me break down. It was as if I could feel her through him as he let me cry until I couldn't anymore.

"I'm sorry" he finally said. I pulled back as he said the words. "She doesn't know I'm here."

He was there for me.

"Can we sit" He took my hand and led me to the small couch near the window. I sat next to him and waited for him to talk.

"When Arizona told me she was going to be a doctor, It was one of the proudest days of my life. My little girl. A doctor. Whenever she talked about medicine she had this light in her eyes that unmistakable." he kept his eyes on mine as he spoke. "Medicine was her first love you know that. All through med school the light in her eyes never went out. I knew she was happy." His smile reminded me of her. I missed her smile.

"Then, just like it had never been there, the light was gone. I couldn't figure it out. She was a successful surgeon," he spoke with pride "the best in her field, but she didn't have that flicker behind her eyes anymore. Then she met Liam and I thought for a while I saw the light come back, but I think it was just wishful thinking on my part"

He took my hand and held it tightly in his. I missed her.

"When Arizona brought you home, I was thrilled to meet you. Knowing that you were going through the same trials that she was at the time, gave her mother and I some comfort. You had formed some sort of support system we had hoped. But what made my heart even happier..." he squeezed my hand harder "...was that the light in her eyes was back."

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I watched Arizona's father's eyes, an almost mirror image of her eyes, also fill with tears.

"She loves you Callie" he said, "I know she's scared, but if Arizona is scared, then that means she's paying attention. She's paying attention to you. Who you are, what you have made her realise. I know that she must of hurt you, and I'm not here to ask you to forgive her, but I am asking you to at least consider trying."

All the pain, all the heatbreak, seemed to be lifted off my chest as I listened to words.

"I know you've seen it" he says as he wipes his tears in his shirt. Arizona would so do that I thought. I missed her so much.

"Your right" I take his hand in mine this time and smile proudly. "I saw it the second our eyes met"


	20. Chapter 18

Chpt 18

Arizona's POV

I hated this hotel room and I hated hotel food and I hated everyone and everything right now. It was the night before the Harper Avery Awards dinner and I was sitting in my room trying to figure out how I was going to get out of going. Well, not exactly.

"Arizona you have to go. Your the main presenter" Marks called from the bathroom. "Don't think your getting out of it because this is the only way you are going to get Callie back"

Since he picked me up, literally, at the airport over 2 weeks ago, Mark had surprisingly become a staple in my daily life. Which initially really confused me, because he was Calliope's best friend and I was responsible for breaking her. But I knew that she had sent him to get me that day, and I finally got it out of him, that she wanted him to be with me. She didn't want me to be alone.

So here we were. The night before the biggest moment in Calliope's life, and we were planning how I was going to get her back. I knew now that I was completely in love with her and that I couldn't go another day with out her next to me.

"So I have the delivery scheduled for 10:30 tomorrow morning" Mark said finally re emerging from the bathroom. He spent a lot of time in there. I think it was hair thing with him. "Do you have the written part of "Operation Calzona" completed yet?"

"Yes Mark" I rolled my eyes at his silly nick name for Calliope and I. "and can you stop referring to us as that. What about if I started calling you and Lexie, ummmmm..." I thought for a minute, "Slexie?"

"Good one Robbins" I should of know better then to nick name them something with the letter S E and X in it. "Speaking of my beautiful wife, I gotta get home kid. You gonna be okay without me?"

I looked at his face and knew he was asking genuinely. "Yes Dad, I'll be fine, as long as you are there to hold my hand tomorrow, I will be fine" I walked over had hugged him as he kissed the top of his head.

"Torres would be a fool to not take you back after this" He said. I hope he was right. The rest of my life was riding on tomorrow.

I finally got in bed after a few last preparations for tomorrow and noticed the light flickering on my berry across the room. I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed it as I covered myself up again. Email. Probably just work I thought as I clicked on the little envelope.

Daniel Robbins. It was from my dad. I hadn't really spoke to my parents since I left New York, despite there best efforts to get in touch with me. This must be there last resort.

_Arizona,_

_Your mother and I want you to know how proud we are of you. Of every decision you have made, and every choice you continue to make in your life. We are proud to call you are daughter. _

_We know you are going throught struggles right now, changes that were unexpected, and maybe even surprising to you, but we love you and will stand by you always. Your our daughter, and you are still who we raised you to be. So, don't be scared anymore Arizona. Fight for what you want. You deserve all the happiness life has to offer you and more._

_Callie's a special girl and she would be a wonderful addition to the Robbins clan. The light in your eyes says it all, Arizona. And we all, including you, have her to thank for it. _

_See you soon._

_Love_

_Mom and Dad_

It never ceases to amazing how parents always know. No matter how you try to hide things from them, even from yourself sometimes, they always know whats really going on. I used my sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes as I pulled my lap top up from the foot of the bed. So I might of lied to Mark earlier about having the written part of "Operation Calzona" finished. I was scared to finish it. That meant I had to go through with it. But now, after reading that email, I was ready.

Callie's POV

The only reason I slept last night was because I drank 3 cups of neocitrin before bed. I didn't know whether to cry or throw up I was so nervous about the awards dinner. So I drugged myself. Yes, a highly educated doctor put herself into a coma. Now I was paying for it. The knocking at the door was competing with the pounding in my head as I finally came too with a self induced hangover the size of china. And I didn't even drink last night. Great idea with the neocitrin Cal.

"I'm coming" I yelled as I made my way tru the living room to the door. "This has better be good"

"Delivery for Calliope Torres" the man said.

"It's Callie" I said as I realised what he was holding.

"These are for you" I reached out and took hold of the most beautiful arrangement of flowers I had ever seen. "Someone must really be crushing on you hard" the delivery man sad as he walked away.

I had gotten flowers before, yes, but nothing this elaborate, and Tulips were my favorite, They were a fire orange with a hint of red and yellow in the centre, almost like a sunset. I walked to the island and took the little envelope that was attached. My heart was racing as I pulled out the card and read the message.

_These flowers represent light. _

_I know you have seen this light in me._

_Its because of you, I feel it again._

Arizona. Since the day her dad showed up at the hospital I had forgiven her. I just didn't know how to tell her. I flipped the card over and read the words

_Check your email_

I drop the card and run back to my bedroom and push the button to turn on my laptop.

"Come on...Hurry and load already" I say out loud as the home page finally appears on screen. I quickly type in my pass word. So fast, its WRONG. "Seriously Callie?" I question myself as the inbox finally pops up.

_You have 1 unread message._

Its from her. I can't help but feel a rush of energy come over me, despite my neocitrin hangover, as Arizona's email finally opens.

_Calliope,_

_I don't know if you will ever forgive me for hurting you the way I did. But I want you to. I need you. I need us. Without you, I'm alone in the world, and frankly, I don't like it. I wanted to do something for you to prove how I really felt and to show you that I am who you need me to be. This is only small, but its from the heart and I hope, if only just a little, shows you how much I care about you._

_Pay attention. _

_Arizona_

_1 attachment_

I clicked on the attachment as the tears started to roll down my cheeks again. I feel like all I have done the last few months is cry. I'm supposed to be bad ass. Watch Callie. You are bad ass. The media player window pops up and I watch as the screen loads and starts to play. The song, I recognize instantly. I had been listening to it almost non-stop since I got back from New York. As pictures of Arizona and I began to appear on the screen I couldn't help but sing the lyrics softly as they appeared on the screen as well.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing _

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

I was in love with her. I couldn't go another day without her. She was the person I was gonna spend the rest of my life with and I couldn't wait to tell everyone. First, I had to find her, which wasn't going to be easy considering I had to be at the dinner in 2 hours.

"Whyyyyyy" I stomped around the room and finally found my phone. It didn't matter when I found her. We were gonna be okay. That's all that mattered to me right now. I started to compose a new text.

_Arizona,_

_Thank you. I love it._

_I love everything. _

_Find me after the dinner. _

_Calliope_

And now the nerves were back. The dinner.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I thought it was important to have this in here because of the lyrics. So I don't own anything. The character belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement is meant by using the lyrics in the preceding chapter.**


	21. Chapter 19

Chpt 19

Callie's POV

I finally got to the hotel after trying to put what had just happened out of my mind, which was virtually impossible. I wanted to see Arizona now, but unfortunately my presence at the award dinner was something I probably couldn't cancel Being the reason it was happening and all.

I walked into the lobby, searching for a familiar face when a short, balding man approached me.

"Dr. Torres" he said taking my hand in for a very vigorous handshake."I am Gavin Williams. I'm here to escort you to today's events and to answer any questions that you may have"

I knew these award dinners were a big deal, but an escort? Seriously.

"Here is an itinerary of today's proceedings. We have a lunch and lecture starting in 15 minutes in ballroom 1, followed my a photo shoot, cocktails and finally the dinner at 8:00 sharp" he guided me thought the busy lobby towards a room marked "HA Awards luncheon"

My nerves were back in full force and I again searched the crowd for a familiar face. Finally I saw someone.

"Daddy" I called leaving my escort Gavin at the door and ran back to where my father and mother were standing. My parents had arrived 2 nights ago and were actually staying at the hotel.

"Mia" he pulled me in for a double embrace as my arms found themselves around both their necks. "We are so proud of you Calliope. This is all very exciting" he says as the three of us sit in the waiting area of the lobby.

"How are your nerves holding up sweetie?" my mom says taking my hand into her lap and squeezing it tight. I was always nervous when it came to anything formal, especially if it meant me having to get up in front of a group of people and speak. I wished I could look in Arizona's eyes right now and have the nerves fade away.

"You know me" I said "About ready to empty my stomach on this porcelain floor and run for the hills" I flopped down against the back of the couch and shut my eyes. In a perfect world, Arizona would be here with me now. The most important day of my life and I can't even share it with her.

"I guess you haven't reconciled with Arizona yet" my dad said as he now leaned in from the chair along side us and placed his hand on my knee. My father knew all. I had told him about her the minute I met her. I had told him everything. I always told him everything. And I could see in his eyes that his heart bled for me, knowing that she wasn't by my side.

"Well," I flashed him a grin "That's not entirely true" I proceeded to tell my parents about the flowers, the note, the pictures, the song, and about how I needed to see her more than ever now but had to get throught today and tonight first.

"I'm so glad you guys are here" I took both their hands into mine as I noticed Gavin the escort heading our way. "And that's my cue to bounce" I said kissing both my parents and searching the faces of the lobby one more time. I was looking for her. Wish full thinking Torres, as I headed into the crowded ball room.

Arizona's POV

"What do you think of this one?" I asked the room full of Seattle Grace Mercy West's finest as I modeled what felt like the hundredth outfit.

"Now that, is hot" Alex Karev said as I twirled around on my tip toes. The black dress was by far the most revealing of all I had tired on, but I had to admit, Karev was right. It was hot.

"I don't think Torres will be able to sit through the speeches once she sees you in that one Robbins" Mark added as he sat on my bed rocking Lexie like a baby in his arms. Those two were by far the cutest couple I had ever seen. "Slexie" I thought to myself. That was a good one.

"I don't know" I look in the full lenght mirror on the wall "You think It makes my ass look fat?"

"Robbins" Teddy laughs "I'm getting you a consult with psych first thing on Monday."

We all laughed as I pulled at the dress around my hips and looked one more time. It was black and came to rest just above my knee. It was sleeveless with a low sweeping neck line that left just enough for the imagination. The back was was sold me. It had a v cut that traveled down to end just in line with my sacrum. Again, little to the imagination.

"Well I guess this is it" I turned to face them again. "I'm pretty sure that the flowers and pictures did her in already, " I knew this thanks to the text she had sent just after 10:30 this morning. Right on schedule according to Operation: Calzona. "..but this is really gonna make her see"

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about her and how she had change my life. I couldn't wait for this to all be over tonight so I could finally hold her in my arms again. Well, that was the plan anyway.

"We should probably head down" Lexie said jumping out of Marks grasps to walk over to me and wrap her arms around my neck. She was super cute. I liked her. "Good luck Dr. Robbins. Don't be nervous either. We are all behind you on this and we are gonna be right there the whole time, cheering you on"

"I'm gonna be doing a lot more then cheering if this all goes according to plan" Karev says walking over to me as well. He wants a hug too? If there's one other thing that Karev is good at besides Pediatrics, it sucking up. He pulls me in as I glance at Teddy rolling her eyes at his display of affection.

"Oh come on Teddy" I smirk at her "Don't you want one too?" I laugh as she rolls them again and makes her way over to where the two residents and I stood.

"Now I want in on this too" Mark jumps up and follows her. We all stood there in a giant group hug for a minute until I finally had to break it up.

"Ok guys I know your all secretly in lust with me, but I kinda need to get down there so I can get my girlfriend back" as we all broke away and laughed together. Girlfriend. I liked that way that sounded. I liked these people. They had really become my friends through all this. I found my shoes and looked one more last time in the mirror as everyone piled out of my hotel room.

"Your gonna do great Robbins" Mark was standing in the door "You are great. And Callie is great. And you guys are gonna be great together"

Here goes nothing.


	22. Chapter 20

Chpt 20

Callie's POV

Sitting up on that stage in front of my family, my friends, and colleagues was great. I was proud of what I had accomplished in my career. I had worked hard to get where I was, and this award was my crowing moment. So why did it feel so empty? I knew the answer. As happy as I was to receive such a prestiges award, my heart and thoughts were with her. I had spent the day meeting Doctors from all over the country. Some of which I had admired and tried to mirror throughout my time as a surgeon. They were all so impressed with my work, so in awe to meet me and I put on a smile as I took in all their kind words. But the smile was no where near as big as it could of been. As the day went on, I thought more and more about Arizona's gesture that morning. I started to feel as if I had just got caught up in the moment. Was that really enough for me to just let what happened slide. I knew she was sorry and I knew why she said it, but that was just it. She said it and the reasons why she said it were still the same. She was still scared. Her Dad had pretty much told me that she was scared for her life. But he also said she loved me. Was it even possible for us to feel so strongly for each other so soon? My internal struggle was still raging as I realised that the actual presentation was next on the itinerary. Don't worry. Gavin the escort had it highlighted in the brightest neon yellow I had ever seen. I looked to my left were Derek sat. He realised I was looking over and nodded at me in acknowledgement. He was going to be giving the speech before the award was officially passed over to me. Thoughts back to her. Arizona had been in this same seat just a year ago, waiting to accept the same honor. How things change in a year. My heart started to race as they announced Derek to come forward. I needed to take deep breathes without anyone noticing before I started to hyperventilate. I searched the room for Mark knowing his look would somewhat calm me. I finally saw him at a table, just to the right of where I was seated. How did they get such good seats? He must of had to flirt up a storm to sit there. He looked up and gave me a wink. He was so good to me. He was so good that he made sure Arizona wasn't alone these last few weeks. I couldn't have her alone. Knowing how destroyed she was, knowing that I couldn't be the one to comfort her. My thoughts were interrupted as I quickly focused in on what Derek was now informing everyone of.

"So tonight, we have decided to do something different" he looked back at me as I could feel my stomach starting to stir. "Kind of a new tradition that Dr. Harper Avery has graciousless alowd us to try. Instead of myself presenting this award tonight, we have invited someone who knows how Dr. Torres feels today. Someone who sat on a stage very similar to this one just last year and accepted this very same award."

He had got to be kidding me.

"It is my privilege to present to you last years winner of the Harper Avery Award for Research..." he looked back at me once more "Dr. Arizona Robbins"

I was going to pass out. Yup. That was it. I was done for. How could this be happening? How could they do this to me? The one person who I wanted more than anything to be there with me today, and now she was giving me the freaking award? So much for escorts and that itineraries. My blood pressure was on bust and I'm sure I was starting to sweat. Don't pass our Callie. Don't you dare. And then I saw her. As the room continued to fill with applause, she slowly made her way through the room to the stage. I couldn't breathe. But it was her that took it away. She was by far the most stunning woman I had every laid eyes on. She made her way across the stage in front of us and I swear I could smell her perfume. I knew I could. And that dress. Was she trying to kill me? I finally exhaled as she took her place in front of the podium where Derek was waiting for her. He embraced her and I watched as he whispered something in her ear and then look to me once more. As he took his seat again, my mind raced as I tried to think of anything he could of possibly said to her at that moment. And then she spoke.

"When Calliope Torres decided to study medicine, she had a plan. A plan to be the very best in her field. When Dr. Calliope Torres decided to become a surgeon, she had a plan. A plan to be the best surgeon in her specialty and push the boundaries daily. When Dr. Calliope Torres decided to become an Orthopaedic surgeon, she embraced her gift and chose not only to push the boundaries of science, but defy them. In her second year as a resident, she built a mans bones from titanium so he could walk again. In her first year as attending, she performed the first ever Femoral Bone Transplant, even thought the science said it could not be done. Which brings us to today. Dr. Calliope Torres has again defied science. We now have an alternative to joint replacements. We have synthetic cartilage. Now, before our patients have to go through agonizing pain as the joint deteriorates, before the grueling surgery and recovery from joint replacement, we have a cure. And that is why, Dr. Harper Avery has recognized Dr. Calliope Torres above all others in her field. Above all others in the medical world this year. The plan she had all those years ago, to be the best, has worked."

Applause erupted, and I looked around the room. Arizona got it all right. I did have a plan. And my plans were always successful. Well, almost. She finally turned around to face me, only for a split second, but I saw it. That light in her eyes. The one her dad said was lit again by me. All I wanted to do was touch her. Just for a second, and feel the energy that we shared. She continued to speak.

"Now, before we present Dr. Torres with her award, I would like to do something that is a little unscripted from your normal presentation speech" Arizona voice was suddenly shaky. "Something a little more personal"

What was she doing? What could she possible have to say about me that she hasn't already said?

"It was only 2 months ago that my life was completely changed when I had the pleasure of first meeting Dr. Torres. We instantly had a connection. We were both surgeons. Surgeons at the top of our field. But that connection ran deeper then being in the same profession" she looked back again and I could see she was shaking. It was only suttle, but I could see it.

"Those of you lucky enought to know Dr. Torres personally, will know that the consistancy that she shows in her professional life, is also present in her personal one. She embraces life fully, and defies what life says to be normal. As we both have defied boundaries in science, Dr. Torres and I have differed in life. I always stuck to normal. When I tried to defy what is normal in life, it pushed me back, and it pushed me back hard. Stepping outside of the box in science gave me a thrill, while doing the same in life, scared the hell out of me. A wise man once told me," as she let her eyes meet mine once more, and I knew what she was going to say next was important to her, to us. "...if your not scared, your not paying attention. So I started paying attention. Dr. Torres has forced me to pay attention. And for the first time in my life, I'm not scared anymore." She stopped. She looked back. I could see she had tears in her eyes.

So I stood up. In front of all my family, friends, colleagues. I stood up and walked to where she was standing. I knew she felt my presence as she turned to me again, this time I let myself smile at her. Something I had avoided doing in the past weeks. It caused her to smile. Her dimples were back. They were back. My heart was beating again.

"And now, thanks to Dr. Calliope Torres, I have pushed back at life. I am defying whats normal." she reaches for my hand. I don't know if anyone else knew what was happening at that moment, but I did. She was finally ready. And in a room mostly full of strangers, she proved she was ready.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you this years winner of the Harper Avery award for research, Dr. Calliope Torres."

Again applause erupted. I didn't look around the room. I didn't look to my family or friends I looked at her. Only her. She pulled me in close, as I heard cheering and whistles coming from the table where Mark, Teddy and the rest of our friends were seated. She smiled as she put her arms around my neck. I could finally see myself in her eyes again, right next to the light. And then she did it. Finally, after weeks of being apart, she put her lips on mine. I felt complete again. The hoots and hollering continued as we kissed. She eventually pulled back and nodded her head to the crowd. Right. I had to accept now. She kept hold of my hand tight as I turned to face my peers.

"Wow" I finally said as the applause died down. "That was some speech" as I looked over at Arizona again. Having her by my side was worth more than any award I could ever get.

* * *

Arizona's POV

"Why does it always rain on Thursday's" I said "and why do you never want to take an umbrella?"

It was 2 months since Calliope and I had made it official. The Harper Avery Awards had been our real start and I couldn't be happier. We were on our way to Rainne just like we did every Thursday night and I didn't really care if we had an umbrella. As long as I had her.

"You're so hot when you pout" she said pulling me in for a kiss as we stood outside the bar where we first met.

"You're just hot" I grinned as we made our way inside to our regular table in the back.

All the regulars were there. The group that I had so envied on that fate full night was now my group.

"I'm surprised you two are alive after the bomb that obviously exploded in your room this afternoon" Christina said as she downed what looked to be her 4th shot of the evening. Did we induce that? "We need to seriously think about getting better sound proofing if we are all gonna continue to live under the same roof"

I knew she didn't care. She loved having me around all the time. It was only last week in one of her drunken confessions that she said living me was like she had died and moved into a big ol' condo in the sky. I sat up on the table behind ours and pulled Calliope's waist from behind so she was now between my legs. I wanted her as close as possible to me at all times.

"Now Yang" I called her by her last name "You don't want me to fall off my game while you are on my service now do you, and without those explosions, well..."

"Okay okay" she put her hands to her ears "Explode away"

Everyone was laughing at this point and Calliope leaned her head back so it was resting on my shoulder. I kissed her cheek softly. She was it for me and I had never felt so confident about my decision to be with her as I did in that moment.

"I would really like to make an explosion now" Calliope's whispered in my ear before pulling out of my grasp. I tilted my head to watch her as she walked across the room. I knew where she was headed. I liked the destination. A lot.

"When you get back Robbins," Mark's voice cause me to focus on him instead of the dirty things I was about to partake in "you're telling me all your secrets" he winked at me as I started on the same path my girlfriend had just walked.

"In your dreams Mark" I called out as I got to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"I thought you were never coming" Calliope's eyes were dark as she leaned against the counter, arms folded.

Thank god for bathrooms I thought as I let the door close behind us. Thank god for bringing me her.

* * *

**AN: And...thats it. For now. Hope the ending was worth the read. Even though its a little off track from how we normally see the girls, I still love this story. Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Make it a series? OR something else? Let me know!**

**Cheers **


End file.
